Collide
by GleeObsessed
Summary: People Website; Caught In The Act: Seems Finn Hudson could have found love again. Insiders, at the Welcome Back for The Jets Party at Club Zero, have revealed the Jets Quarterback was getting very close to an unknown brunette. A Source said the potential new couple were very close and spent most of the night together,could we have a new Football Power Couple, get all the news here!
1. ESPN: Evolution of The Football Star

Chapter 1

"Come on ladies a few more laps and I'll let you get back to your elite lives" Coach Ryan shouted to the team from across the field.

The New York Jets continued to run around the field at the Atlantic Health Training Centre, they had a playoff game against the 49ers in a few weeks, which were their biggest competition in getting to the Superbowl so Coach Rex Ryan had been training them even harder than usual. Practice was usually 3 hours long but now it was closer to six something the team wasn't used to.

"Okay that's enough for today, hit the showers" Coach Ryan finally told them after another five minutes of running. Everyone threw the equipment towards the ball boys, and then the team tiredly and slowly made their way to the locker room. They were all fit sport men at the top of their game but today had been extra hard and they felt anything but. However the game was important and they would all do whatever it took to win. The New York Jets hadn't won the Superbowl since 1968, however since the Jets signed up Finn Hudson 3 years ago they odd's have been going up.

Once Finn finally reached the locker room he fell down onto the wooden bench not wanting to move a muscle, everywhere on his body ached and he didn't think even the ice baths or sauna would help him today. He'd been training extra hard these past few weeks. As quarter back it was his responsibility to call the signals, and direct the offensive play of the team and to know each play to lead the team to victory which had but a lot of pressure on the 26 year olds shoulders. Finn defiantly thought he needed a break, luckily for him a party for the team at Puck's night club would prove a welcome distraction.

"Keep moaning like that every time you move and people are going to think you're getting to old for this" Sam, Finn's team mate, joked as he sat on the opposite bench having just had a shower he began to rub muscle relaxer cream in to his legs as Finn finally raised himself off the bench.

"Maybe I am"

"As someone who is 3 years older than you I really hope not" Sam responded he stuffed his cream into his bag and began to get dressed. Sam had become a great friend to Finn when he joined the team; he had taken him under his wing and helped him with everything that came with being a professional football especially with the sometimes unwanted attention from the press.

Finn finally got off the bench and towards his locker to get his shower things; he had a lot to do before the party and couldn't spend all day on the wooden and uncomfortable bench.

"You still coming tonight?" Finn asked Sam as he grabbed his stuff and sat down next to his friend.

"Yeah course, Mercedes got a sitter for the boys. I think she realised the whole team needs a night out"

"I don't think coach will be happy with us if the whole team comes to practice hangover tomorrow though" Finn wanted and needed a night out but that didn't mean he didn't always worry about what their coach would say especially if any of them ended up on Page Six because of their behaviour

"Well you're the star player, see if you can get him to join us" Sam joked as he patted Finn on the back and left the locker room as had most of the team, all of them eager to leave for the day. Finn walked to the showers and welcomed the hot water to his aching skin.

As he showered Finn went over the plays once again in head, he never seemed to be able to switch off whenever they had a big game to prepare for. Finn always felt the game weighed on his shoulders and always took it personally when they didn't win. He was hoping tonight would be at least a few hours of distraction for him before he had training again tomorrow. Fifteen minutes later Finn got out of the shower and began to get dressed. He checked his phone to see he'd had 5 missed calls of his agent Artie. Once finished getting ready and making his way out Finn figured he better call him back or Artie would start having a fit, Finn pulled out his phone and dialled Artie just as he pushed the door open to the car park. There were a few fans and photographers outside and Finn happily posed for photos and signed autographs while he waited for Artie to answer.

"_It's about time you called me back, what could have been more important"_ Artie answered not bothering with the usual hello. Artie didn't seem to care about social conventions like that.

"I don't know Artie maybe training for team I play for which gives you a nice 10%" Finn said sarcastically as he waved to the small groups of fans one last time and got into his Ford Expedition.

"_Yes Yes I know. Now big news I had a lot of offers today from Pepsi to HMV wanting you to do a men's line for them"_

Finn just groaned down the phone, Artie was always calling him with different deals but Finn always turned them down he was a footballer not a celebrity. But because Artie only made money if Finn made money his agent never seemed to listen to him.

"Artie I told you I didn't want to do any of that stuff I'm a footballer not-"

"_-A celebrity, I know but just hear me out some of them are offering you seven figures. You're the biggest name in football right now Finn, some have already said you're the Jets only chance at a Superbowl this year. It's time to take advantage of that!"_

Finn grew more annoyed with Artie; if he wasn't feeling the pressure already his Agent's words had defiantly cemented it. Finn hadn't set off yet, wanting to get his agent off the phone before he continued with his day. Artie was a good agent and always did what was best for Finn when it came to football but he had a tendency to push it when it came to everything else.

"Artie I'm really busy why not call be back when you figured out which ones will make you the most money and get back to me" Finn responded only half of him being sarcastic.

"_But Finn I need to-"_Finn put down the phone and threw it on the passenger's seat and began to drive out of the training centre.

He looked at the clock to see he had 3 hours before he had to be at Puck's so he'd decided to drop by the book store Puck's wife Quinn had told him about to pick up something for Beth their 5 year old daughter. Finn had started the tradition that whenever he went over to their house he would pick up a treat for Beth as he didn't get to see her as often as he would like. Once Quinn had realised she wouldn't be able to stop him spoiling the little girl he saw as his niece she'd asked Finn to get her something that would stimulate her. Little did Finn know the book store would provide him with some stimulation as well.

XoXoXoXoXoXo

After 30 minutes Finn finally found the shop. He parked just outside, Finn was thankful none of the press that had been at the training ground had followed him here. He grabbed his wallet and keys and made his way inside the shop. As soon as he walked inside Finn could see why Quinn and Beth liked the shop. It was so vibrant and alive unlike other book stores he been, although he had to admit that wasn't many. He noticed a few people on the centre sofas looking at him as he followed the colourful signs to the children's section. Finn wasn't sure what he was looking for, he felt bad he didn't know what exactly Beth would want. Finn must have looked like a fish out of water because just two minutes later someone was approaching him.

"Can I help you sir?" Finn looked down to see a very beautiful women looking up at him, her hair was a high bun but she had a few curly strands that framed her beautiful face, she had bright blue eyes and such full lips that Finn couldn't help but stare.

"Sir?"

"Oh sorry yes I'm looking for a book for my niece" Finn finally managed to stutter out. He didn't know what had come over him; he was never usually this way with women.

"Okay well I can help you there, what kind of books does she like" The brunette asked as she walked him towards the children books, where a few kids were reading and playing with their toys as the adults looked on.

"Uhmm I'm not really sure" Finn answered a little embarrassed. She just smiled at him and Finn got the thought she knew he was going to say that.

"That's okay, is there any characters you know she likes from TV or film or anything" she asked already racking through some if the books, as she bent down to the lower shelves Finn couldn't help check her out. Her leather trousers and white shirt really extenuated her great figure and after a few moments of staring Finn realised he hadn't answered her question.

"Uhmm sorry she likes that kid the girl with the back pack and a monkey"

"That would be Dora the explorer... I think we have her somewhere - ah here we go" the helper lightly laughed and handed Finn three books with the girl he had tried to describe on the cover.

"This is great thank you!"

"We are here to help" she smiled at him and Finn couldn't help but smile back, he didn't know what was happening he didn't even know this women.

"You been a big help, this is a great store" Finn completed pointing his hand around the room.

"Why thank you, is there anything else you need from me today?"

"No I'll just pay for these" Finn said holding up the books she had given him.

"Okay then- Brittany can you help this guy he wants to pay" She shouted to a blonde girl a bit away in the fiction section. She bounced over to them but froze in her spot when she saw Finn's face.

"Oh my god you're -"

"Brittany! Try to show some professionalism" the brunette warned but Finn saw her smirk a little at the girl's excitement. Finn had been under the impression the women who helped him hadn't know who he was but she had and just didn't make a big deal about it like other people would and Finn couldn't help but like her more for it.

"Of course right this way sir" the blonde assistant straightened up and Finn followed her towards the cash register as the brunette walked towards a closed door which he assumed was her office. She was clearly the one in charge around here.

"Hey thank you again for your help" Finn said to her retreating body, he watched as she spun on her hell to face him.

"We aim to please!"

XoXoXoXoXoXo

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Rachel groaned as she rolled over to turn off her alarm and groggily got out of bed. She had to be at the shop by nine and it was already seven thirty so she knew she couldn't press snooze anymore. She slowly walked to her bathroom and only offered a tired wave when Santana, her roommate and best friend, walked past her to the kitchen. She had another cold shower, Santana always used up the hot water, then began to get dressed to try and resemble the business owner she was.

Santana and Rachel had gone out last night to a club opening that Santana's firm had helped organise and once again she was going to work hangover. Santana was defiantly a bad influence on her something she had now know for years.

The girls had met as teenagers when Rachel had run away from home and was sleeping on the stoop outside Santana house where lived with her parents. She had offered Rachel a place to stay when she realised why Rachel was had run away and they had been friends ever since.

Rachel put on her leather trousers, white sleeveless shirt, long grey cardigan and chunky silver necklace, threw her hair into a high bun and made her way to the small kitchen where her roommate was already sat at the breakfast bar having cereal.

"Look who decided to join the land of the living" Santana smirked as Rachel made her own bowl of cereal and sat down next to her friend.

"This is your fault, you made me go out last night" Rachel lightly complained even though she'd had a good night she was feeling it now, she would defiantly need to pick up a Starbucks on the way to work to wake her up.

"I hardly had to twist your arm" Santana retorted as she finished her cereal, threw her dishes into the sink and grabbed her bag. "And we get to do it again tonight!"

"What! What's tonight?" Rachel asked as she as well threw her empty bowl into the sink and grabbed her very precious black quilted Chanel bag. It was the first treat she had bought herself when the shop had started to do well. She slipped on her black studded slipper shoes and followed her friend out of the door.

"I told you the party at club Zero for the – crap it's my boss I better take this" Santana answered her phone as the girls got in to elevator.

Rachel tuned out as her friend umm'd and ahh'd at whatever her boss was saying down the other end of the phone. Santana worked for the biggest party planning agency in the city, which was a big part of the reason Rachel was out almost every night. Although she couldn't really complain, her friend was great at getting Rachel to switch off her brain after a hard day at work.

The elevator reached their fall and Santana whispered a goodbye and kissed Rachel's cheek before going in the opposite direction still on the phone to her boss. Rachel walked down to the subway, running to the train as it pulled in.

She arrived at the book shop 20 minutes later, a Starbucks for herself and Brittany, to see Brittany was already there, eating her breakfast at the cash register, she hadn't even heard Rachel enter until she sat down next to her dropping the cup of coffee in front of her.

"Rach, Hey!" Brittany enthused, she was the most excited and energetic person Rachel had ever meet. They had met in college and when Rachel first opened her store, Brittany would work for free as she actually lived of her parents inheritance and even when Rachel started making a profit and giving Brittany a pay check Brittany had get to cash any of them saying she didn't need the money she just loved working in the book shop as it was always full of life just like Brittany was. This was great at the store when the children came for reading group as Brittany always managed to get them to buy more books. She was also a beautiful person as well which wasn't bad for business either.

"Hey Britt, any messages?" Rachel asked as took off her coat looking through the post, which were just the usual business flyers and takeaway menus.

"Yeah The New Yorker rang asking about your article, they said to ring them back" Brittany explained as she finished the last of her bacon sandwich and threw the rubbish in the bin. They would be opening up soon and the Children's reading group would be starting in twenty minutes so she had to get ready.

"I'll ring them back in my office, you gonna be okay with the children?" Rachel asked as she began to walk to office.

"I'll be fine, go done some work" Brittany joked as Rachel went to her office and closed the door behind her. She sat at her desk and turned on her computer and grabbed her office phone to ring the New Yorker offices.

As well as owing the book store, Rachel also reviewed books for the New Yorker and the New York Post; she had started it in college when she used to send in reviews for books that had already been published and they picked up on her keen eye for literature and brought her in. Rachel loved been able to read books before they were even published so had stayed on with them both even after the store became successful.

Rachel had always had a love of books. With the childhood Rachel had had a book was always a great adventure to disappear into when things got bad. The day Rachel had graduated from college with a degree in Literature she was walking home when she saw a old bookstore that she had loved had been put out of business she saw it as a sign that that was what she had to do, she wanted to make people fall in love with reading like she was so that she didn't have to see out of business sign's on a bookstore again.

"Hey this is Rachel Berry returning Jean Grey's call" Rachel was put on hold for a second then patched through to her editor Jean Grey.

"Rachel darling how are you?"

"I'm fine Jean, yourself?"

"I'll be fabulous darling once I get your article this is Cassandra Clare's fourth book in the series so the fans are eager for what you have to say about it" Jean explained, Rachel had become quite popular with her reviews and depending on what she said could usually determine how well the book did.

"I'm nearly done Jean; I'll have it sent to you by the end of the day"

"I like the sound of that darling, I'll have the next book delivered to you by the end of the week, now that that is sorted let me tell you about this great guy I have for you..."

"Oh sorry Jean, Brittany is calling me I better go, talk to you soon" Rachel didn't give Jean a chance to respond before she put the phone down. She loved her editor but she always had a new guy to set Rachel up with and those always turned out bad, her editor had no idea what Rachel wanted in a guy. Truthfully Rachel didn't know either, she never really had a serious boyfriend before and had always blamed it on never having time but Rachel really knew she just wasn't sure she would ever trust anyone like that, she had never been able to give herself fully to someone and she didn't see that changing anytime soon.

Rachel was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of the children running through to the kid's section just next to her office. She opened her article and began finishing it off. Rachel had a lot to do today, she had to finish her purchase order, do stock taking and the accounts so she didn't have time for anything else today. Unfortunately for Rachel fate had other ideas.

XoXoXoXoXoXo

Rachel was busy restocking the travel section when she heard the chime in the door go indicating a new customer. She looked up and was very shocked by what she saw, she didn't follow football in anyway but even she recognised Jets player Finn Hudson. She watched as he walked towards the children section and she wasn't the only one, a number of her customers were also watching as Finn looked around a little clueless as to what he was looking for. Rachel decided to help him out before Brittany noticed he was here and had a meltdown. She walked over to him and he continued to look at the children's unsure of what to do.

"Can I help you sir?" She asked, he looked down towards her and Rachel noticed him stare at her a little intensely that she wasn't sure he had even heard her.

"Sir?" She asked again which seemed to make him realise he had been staring and answer her.

"Oh sorry, yeah I'm looking for something for my niece"

"Okay well I can help you there, what kids of books does she like?" Rachel asked him as he followed her towards the shelf of books for little girls.

"Uhmm I don't really sure" he told her and she could tell that he was a little embarrassed by that. However Rachel thought it was great that out of all the toys and things he could get for his niece he was choosing something that would actually stimulate her.

"That's okay, do you know any characters she likes from like TV or film" Rachel began flicking through some of the books she already had in mind, really to stop herself from staring at him, Rachel had never realised how cute Finn Hudson really was. As she bent down to the lower book shelves she could feel him checking her out and as couldn't help but blush at the thought.

"Uhmm sorry she likes that kid, the girl with the back pack and the monkey" he finally answered; Rachel knew he meant Dora the explorer and began looking for said books.

"That would be Dora the explorer- I think we have her somewhere - ah here we go" Rachel handed him three books taking a step back before she got to close she could smell his cologne and she embarrassingly found that it was turning her on a little.

"This is great thank you!"

"We are here to help" she replied smiling up at him and was pleased to see him return the smile.

"You've been a big help, this is a great store" Finn completed her, which Rachel couldn't help but smile at; she always loved when people liked the store she had worked so hard to get.

"Why thank you, is there anything else you need from me today?" She asked finding herself not wanting their conversation to end. But she knew that was dangerous, he was Finn Hudson he didn't go for simple girls like her.

"No I'll just pay for these" he answered waving the books she had given him.

"Okay then - Brittany can you help this guy he wants to pay" Rachel shouted to Brittany who was restocking the fiction section. Her blonde assistant bounced over to them but froze in her spot when she recognised Finn. Rachel knew she shouldn't have asked Brittany because she would get all excited but Rachel had a lot of work to do and couldn't spend any more time checking out customers.

"Oh my god you're -"

"Brittany! Try to show some professionalism" Rachel warned cutting Brittany off mid sentence. Although she couldn't help the smirk that came to lips when she saw Finn get a little uncomfortable he obviously wasn't used to all the attention yet.

"Of course right this way sir?" Only Rachel could tell Brittany was acting as was actually jumping up and down in the inside as she walked Finn towards the cash register. Rachel was walking towards when he heard Finn's voice once more

"Hey thanks again for all your help" Rachel could have swore he was only saying it to be able to talk to her again as she hasn't helped him that much. She spun around on her heels to face the footballer.

"We aim to please!"


	2. People: New WAG Alert

**Hey Guys**

**Thank you for the response to the first chapter, I'm glad you enjoyed it.**

**Sorry about my mistake with the blue eyes, I hadn't thought about it but I'm assume Rachel has brown eyes which I will use from now on**

**Y.Y – Thank You, I'm glad you liked it Xx**

**1998MongBI – Thank you, I like AU stories as well Xx**

**LILO – I'm very glad you think so J Xx**

**FinchelFan728 – Why Thank You! Xx**

**Princess808 – Sorry about the confusion, I will change it. I'm glad you liked it the chapter other than that Xx**

**Happy Reading**

**Chapter 2**

After another six hours at the store, ordering new books, doing receipts and inventory Rachel once again caught the subway and made her way home. As she walked into her apartment she saw Santana was already their along with their friend Mike both watching TV and eating pizza. Rachel threw her bag down on the love seat and went to the kitchen searching the fridge for some food. Unfortunately with hers and Santana busy schedules neither had been shopping, always favouring takeaways if they were home.

"It's about time you got home, we have to be at club in an hour to finalise the set up" Santana explained to her friend as she joined them in the small living room.

"I do have a business to run and besides its you who has to be there in an hour not us" Rachel said pointed to her and Mike, who was busy watching ESPN. "Hi Mikie"

"Put as my loyal friend we both know you'll help me"

"Hey Rachel, how was work" Mikie answered after Santana had finished, she was right they all knew Mike and Rachel would go with Santana to support her on her big night. This would be the first time Santana was in charge of a party from the beginning and according to Santana it was for a big name in New York.

"It was good, busy as usual- I actually had an usual customer today" Rachel hadn't been able to stop thinking about Finn since he left the store and she didn't know why. He was charming and very good looking but Rachel could tell there was more to him than just that.

"Oh yeah who?" Santana asked as she took the rest of the frozen pizza her and Mike had had earlier to the kitchen.

"Finn Hudson you know the quarter back for the Jets, he was buying something for his niece"

"ARE YOU SERIOUS? No way he's the best player, he's the reason the Jets has any chance of ever getting to the Superbowl this year" Mike enthused no longer interested in the TV. Mike was a big football fan and as a born and bred New Yorker he loved the Jets.

"No to mention he is HOT!" Santana added coming back to the living room.

"He was very charming" Rachel coyly smiled which she knew would give her away to her friends but she just couldn't help it.

"Aww does our Rachie have a crush" Santana teased as Mike went back to watching ESPN.

"Don't be stupid, besides I'll never see him again"

"I don't know about that this city isn't as big as you think... anyway we've got to get ready we have to leave soon" Santana and Rachel went to their bedrooms to get ready while Mike stayed in the living room.

An hour later Rachel was dressed in a long sleeved green dress then fell just below her knees that hugged her petite frame, she had bought it at the New Topshop that had opened a week ago, with a chunky gold necklace, black wedged heels and her black leather clutch bag, she had pulled her hair out of the bun and lightly curled the ends. She walked in to the living room to see Santana and Mike already there both ready to go.

"Rachel you look hot! You ready to go?" Santana asked when she noticed her friend.

"Absolutely" Rachel enthused, they all made their way to lift and then down stairs into a cab, as they made their way to the club, Santana smirked at her friend.

"I think tonight's going to be unforgettable"

XoXoXoXoXoXo

"UNCLE FINN"

Finn quickly caught his niece as she ran into his arms, as he walked into Puck and Quinn's house an hour later. He picked up Beth into his arms and carried her to the Kitchen were Quinn was preparing dinner while Puck watched. He set Beth down on a spare kitchen counter and gave Quinn a quick kiss on the cheek and a pat on the back to Puck.

"Hey guys"

"Hey Finn, I'm nearly done here you want some?" Quinn asked as she turned down the stove and began to get out some plates and cutlery.

"Absolutely I'm starved... Here Beth this is for you" Finn handed Beth the bag of books. She quickly jumped off the counter, grabbed the bag, hugged Finn tightly then ran to living room to open the bag.

"Don't worry I went to the book store like you suggested" Finn told Quinn as she began to dish up the lasagne and garlic bread.

"You did? And what did you think?" Quinn asked, she set a plate down in front of Finn and Puck, who moved to the table and sat down next to them.

"Thanks babe" Puck enthused quickly tucking into his plate

"Yeah thanks Quinn, it was a nice store. I can tell why you and Beth like it" Finn told her, he had almost devoured the lasagne, Finn could tell what Quinn was going to ask him, she had always been good at reading him, but he wouldn't volunteer the information. He wasn't even sure what information there was to give

"So did you meet Rachel?" Quinn asked smirking at Finn.

"Who's Rachel?" Puck asked as he pushed his plate aside and took a gulp of his beer.

"She's the owner of the store, Beth loves her reading group. She also reviews for the New Yorker and the Post. I always agree with what she says" Quinn explained.

"Very impressive" and Finn was impressed not only was she a business owner but a writer as well, and if Quinn liked her she must be good. Finn loved Quinn but she could be very critical when she wanted to be, become a mother had only tamed her a little bit. "Yeah I did meet her, she helped me pick the books"

"And what do you think?" Quinn pried; Finn didn't understand why Quinn was so interested in what he thought about Rachel, he talked to her for five minutes and probably wouldn't see her again.

"God Quinn, nosy much, what does it matter? Besides there going to be about 1000 girls at this party tonight all wanting to get in Finn's pants I'm sure he'll soon forget this Rachel chick" Puck informed his wife as he grabbed the empty plates taking them to the kitchen.

Finn wasn't sure that Puck was right, but he didn't say anything. His friend just wouldn't understand it had taken Puck years to admit his feeling for Quinn and then she had clawed onto him and never let go.

"BETH COME SAY BYE TO YOU DAD AND UNCLE FINN" Puck shouted to his daughter as they had to leave to open the bar. Beth ran into the room and hugged and kissed her father and then Finn thanking him again for the books then went back to the living room.

"Okay babe, I'm off to make the money" Puck joked kissing Quinn passionately before walking to the front door. Finn hugged Quinn again and followed Puck to the front door, passing all the family photo's on the hall way.

Finn had always secretly envied Puck and the life he had created with Quinn and Beth. That is what he wanted, not the wannabes that seemed to follow him around. Unfortunately for Finn it just hadn't happened. It hadn't happened yet, but even Finn knew himself how quickly the wind could change.

"Come on man, let's go get drunk" Puck wrapped his arm around Finn as they got into the cab.

"Not too much though I have practice tomorrow" Puck shook his head a little at Finn's words.

"You really need to get a life"

XoXoXoXoXoXo

Rachel, Santana and Mike arrived at the club fifteen minutes later. Mike quickly went to the bar to get drinks and Santana immediately went to her employees to get an update on the set up. So Rachel walked around the club, as she had never been to Club Zero before and nobody else but them were there yet.

It was shaped almost like a giant circle and as you walked in there were stairs at both sides that lead upstairs to the VIP section that over looked the large dance floor. At the back was the curved bar that was made of glass, the roof was covered in strobe lights and around the sides that weren't covered by the bar were covered with cushions and soft seats and tables. The DJ was doing a sound check so Santana was yelling over the microphone at the people setting up the decorations. There were pictures of each of the Jet players and a sign saying 'On the Way to Superbowl Glory'. Once Rachel realised what she was looking at she felt her stomach drop. She marched over to Santana who was hitting a bartender with a balloon and pulled her away near the toilets.

"This party is for the New York Jets!"

"Oh yeah did I forget to mention that" Santana smirked which angered Rachel more, why had Santana not told her after her telling Santana who she had seen today.

"Santana, why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I knew you would find a way out of coming just in case you bumped in to him" Santana reasoned, Rachel knew her friend's words might have a little truth in them, but that didn't mean Santana shouldn't have told her. "I saw your face when you were talking about him; you have a little crush, so I wanted to give you the chance to see him again"

"Santana this place is going to be so packed I doubt I'll even see him"

"Rachel don't you think it's strange how Finn comes to your store the same day of the party, its fate"

"It's a conscience Sans not fate" Rachel argued as Mike walked over to them giving them both their drinks.

"Did you know this party was for the Jets" Mike asked Rachel, not seeming as enthused as he was earlier about his favourite team.

"Just found out, maybe I should leave" Rachel argued, she wasn't even sure why she was so bothered, Finn seemed nice enough but she always knew that was part of the problem.

"Rachel, don't be stupid, you said you would support me" Rachel felt a little guilty at Santana's plea, she knew this night was important to Santana and she wouldn't be a very good friend if she left.

"Santana if Rachel wants to leave she should, she doesn't want to see that Finn Hudson again" Rachel couldn't help but see that Mike seemed glad of the idea and she wasn't sure what to make of that.

"No its fine, I'll stay I know it's important to you and besides I probably won't even see him" Rachel looked confused as Santana smile grew double in size as she wasn't even looking at Rachel but behind her.

"I'm not so sure about that" Rachel spun around to see Finn and some other guy walk towards them.

XoXoXoXoXoXo

Puck and Finn walked over to the small group and it wasn't until she spun around that Finn noticed he was looking right at Rachel. Finn couldn't help the shock that came to his face, why was she here?

"Rachel? Hi" Finn finally managed to get out, Rachel once again looked beautiful and Finn couldn't help but stare at her again.

"Finn Hi" Rachel smiled shyly at Finn as the girl next to her had a giant smile on her face and the guy next to her looked a little disappointed.

"And how do you to know each other?" Puck asked after saying hello to his staff that was still setting up.

"Rachel owes the bookstore that I got Beth's books at today" Finn explained still looking at Rachel instead of his friend.

"Really? What a surprise, my wife and daughter love you store" Puck enthused

"Thank you" Rachel smiled

"Rachel is my friend she just come to help me tonight" the Latino explained to Puck. Finn was only half listening; he couldn't believe Rachel was here. New York was not as big as he thought.

"Well the place looks great Santana, I'll be sure to tell Frank how well you've done" Santana beamed at Puck's words, it was obviously very important to her that Finn suddenly remembered his manners.

"I'm Finn, nice to meet you, Pucks right the place looks great" Finn shook Santana's hand and then the guy next to her.

"Santana, thank you, I'm a huge fan and this is Mike, he's helping me as well" Santana explained when the guy didn't say anything.

"Santana lets go through everything for tonight, do you have the guest list" Puck asked as the two walked away, quickly followed by Mike who went back to the bar.

"Small world eh?" Finn said a little lamely, thankfully though it made Rachel laugh.

"I know yeah, so did your niece like the book?" Rachel asked, Finn couldn't help staring in to her beautiful eyes as she looked up at him.

"She loved them thank you"

"No problem, it's my job" Rachel smirked just as her friend Mike called her over.

"I better go, maybe I see you later"

"I hope so" Finn watched as Rachel walked over to Mike and took the drink off him. He knew right then he wanted to get to know Rachel; it was no conscience Rachel was here tonight. It was fate.

XoXoXoXoXoXo

Three hours later the party was in full swing and Finn had finally done his part. Meeting the fans, signing autographs, having his photo taken and doing a shout out with the DJ and now he was sitting in the VIP section with the rest of the team and their spouses. The place was loud and packed .

Finn hadn't seen Rachel at all, but that wasn't so surprising since the place was packed but he couldn't help looking intently ever time he was a brunette in a green dress.

"You know they are probably about 1000 girls in here who want to sleep with, yet you seem to be looking for one in particular" Sam joked over the loud music, his arm around his wife of five years Mercedes.

"This girl I meet earlier, just seeing if she was still here" Finn vaguely explained as he looked out from the balcony onto the dance floor.

"That Rachel girl who owes the book store?" Mercedes asked him. Finn turned around to look at his friend confusion written on his face.

"How did you know that?"

"Your friend Puck told us when we around, what a conscience her being here" Sam explained, he grabbed his beer and walked towards his friend who was leaning against the balcony still looking out at the dance floor.

"So you like her?"

"I'm not sure, they was just something different about her" Finn wasn't sure how to explain what was going with him. Maybe it was just attraction he was feeling, there was no denying Rachel was beautiful.

"So what does she look like?" Sam asked looking around the dance floor as well.

"Curly brown hair, green dress, small... very beautiful" Finn described not really Mercedes had come to stand at the other side of him looking for Rachel as well, until she spoke.

"Like her" Mercedes pointed and sure enough it was Rachel walking towards the bathroom and she seemed to be alone.

"Yeah that's her, good eye Mercedes!"

"Well go on then" Sam encouraged pushing Finn towards the stairs.

"What?"

"Go talk to her, you obviously want to, you been looking out all night, now's your chance"

"You think so?"

"Absolutely" Before Finn had time to think he was walking towards the toilets and reached them just as Rachel walked out of them the ladies bumping straight into him. Finn grabbed her arm softly before she would fall.

"Finn!"

"Hey, you having a good night?" Finn asked letting go of her arms and leaning against the wall.

"Yeah I had fun, probably not as much fun as you that VIP section looks nice" Rachel smirked leaning against the wall as well.

"You're welcome to join me up there if you want?" Finn asked even though he was sure she would say no.

"No that's okay"

"How about we talk somewhere quiet" Finn suggested, he was not giving up on talking to Rachel tonight.

"What a line Hudson" Rachel laughed as a few girls walked past them to the bathroom not before openly checking Finn out and mucky look at Rachel, which seemed not to notice or at least ignored.

"Not a line I swear, I know the way to the roof. It has a great view" Finn encouraged, Rachel just slowly nodded her head so Finn put his hand on the small of her back and lead her towards the back of the club to the door to the roof.

"This view better be good" Rachel joked as the made there way through the door and began to climb the stairs to the roof.

"The best, I mean this is New York!"

XoXoXoXoXoXo

Mike watched from the bar as Finn and Rachel made their way up to the roof. He knew he should just let it go but everything was telling him, his friend was heading for trouble. He knew guys like Finn who had the money and power and thought that meant they could have whatever they wanted. Mike didn't want Rachel to get hurt, they had been friends for years and she was important to him and everyday Mike tried to convince himself that's all it was.

"No matter what you say Rachel is going to do what she wants" Santana told him as she sat on the seat next to him at the bar ordering herself a drink, she had obviously caught him staring and Mike wasn't surprised he was never really discreet about it the only person who never seemed to notice was Rachel herself.

"I know that but she's my friend and I don't want her to get hurt"

"You sure that's all it is?" Santana asked him looking at him like she already knew the answer as the bartender passed her a drink; she took a swig looking straight at him expecting an answer to her question.

"Yes what else would it be?" Mike asked trying to look innocent. He knew that just because he tried not to admit it to himself, didn't mean other people hadn't noticed.

"You're obviously not ready to admit which is fine but in the mean time people like Finn Hudson are actually doing something about how they feel"

"So your saying I should tell Rachel how I feel just so she doesn't get hurt by The football?"

"Who said Rachel's gonna get hurt? She's a big girl Mike she knows what she's doing all I'm saying is you can't sit at a bar sulking because Rachel is talking to Finn and then not doing anything about how you feel" Santana informed her friend, Mike knew she was trying to help but Mike wasn't even sure how he felt about Rachel and wasn't going to ruin their friendship by admitting something he wasn't even sure about himself.

Rachel and Mike had been friends since college and when had helped Rachel through a difficult time in her life it had only brought them closer. But through all the movie nights and Sunday morning walks around central park something had changed for Mike, who no longer saw Rachel as just his friend but as something more. He just wasn't sure what that was yet.

"It's not that simple Sans" Mike told her sounding a little defeated as he drank the rest of his beer. He looked around the club at people dancing, others kissing generally just enjoying the party, unlike him, everywhere expect at Santana as he knew what her next question would be.

"Why not?"

"Because I think I already know what her answer would be"

XoXoXoXoXoXo

As Finn and Rachel got to roof Rachel immediately went to the side of the roof standing on the bench that was nailed to the ground. It really was a great view you could see all of time square shinning away in the distance although because they were high up you could hardly hear the traffic noises down below.

"You're right this is a great view" Rachel agreed as Finn used a brick to prop the door open then joined her on the bench.

"I told you"

"How come Puck doesn't use this space?" Rachel asked the roof was a big enough size that they could easily turn into a patio for the club.

"He's always plan to but never got around to it yet, the club and his wife and kid already keep him pretty busy" Both of them were standing very close on the bench but both were looking out to the view instead of each other.

"Puck's daughter the one you bought the books for?"

"Yeah my niece Beth"

"You and Puck are brothers?" Rachel asked getting down off the bench with Finn's help sitting down instead as Finn quickly followed suit.

"Oh god no! We've been best friends since we were kids, so I guess in some way, Beth's my goddaughter as well" Finn explained "Any brothers and sisters yourself?"

"No just me and Santana and Mike as well I guess, their my family" Rachel proclaimed, Finn could tell there was more to that story as she hadn't mentioned her parents but Finn didn't want to pry.

"I do actually have a brother his name's Kurt, he's two years older than me" Finn said sensing he should change the subject.

"I can't imagine you with a big brother"

"I never said he was big" Finn lightly joked, it felt nice to have a normal conversation with a girl for once that didn't revolve around football or the celebrities he knew. "Puck's wife Quinn raved about your store, apparently Beth goes to the reading group you do"

"I think I know who you mean, blonde hair, blue eyes, slightly bossy"

"That's Beth" Finn agreed

"I meant Quinn" Finn laughed agreeing again with Rachel description of Quinn, Beth defiantly took after her mother.

"Quinn said you review for the New Yorker and Post as well, I'll have to have a look sometime"

"I do yeah, I started it in college and didn't want to stop after I got the store" Rachel explained, she got off the bench and began to walk around the roof looking out at the view again.

"So why books?" Finn asked as Rachel continued to look out at Time Square and Finn continued to watch her. Every subtle movement she made like pushing her bangs out of her eyes or biting her lip when she wasn't saying anything, Finn found it all fascinating.

"Why football?"

"I like football"

"_I like books_" Rachel walked back over to Finn, who was still sitting on the bench, but remained standing.

"Truthfully football just sort of fell into my lap, I was never good at school so I concentrated on football instead knowing that's what I was good at and before I knew I was being scouted" Finn confessed looking up at Rachel.

"Pretty big think just to fall into your lap"

"I'm not saying I'm not lucky and I'm not saying I didn't work for it because I did, I had no life for five years because all I thought about was football, it's the only thing I knew I was good at so I hung on it will all I had"

"I'm sure there are lots of things your good at Finn you just don't know what they are yet" Rachel sat down next to Finn and pulled something out of her bag.

"Sweet?" She asked him, handing him a refresher sweet.

"You carry sweets in your bag?" Finn asked amused, taking the sweet from her throwing it straight in his mouth.

"There my favourite, you can only get them at the vintage sweet shop in Brooklyn" Rachel told him eating a few refreshers herself before she spoke again. "As a kid a book was always a great adventure to escape to and after college I wanted to give other people that feeling as well. That even when the world felt down a book could bring you back up"

"That's Beautiful, that you think so passionately about something, really it is"

"Thank you" Rachel said smiling widely at him "You know I've never been on a roof with a boy I barely know, for all I know you brought me up here so you could push me off"

Finn just laughed at Rachel's comment as she didn't look at all concerned by what she said, Finn had a feeling if that was true she could probably take him.

"Well ask me something then, we can play 20 questions" Finn spun around on the bench to face Rachel and she did the same, the both looked right at each other as Rachel asked the first question.

"Uhmm favourite sports team besides the Jets?"

"I guess at a kid I liked the Miami Dolphins" Finn shrugged, nobody had asked him that before just assuming his favourite was the Jets.

"Favourite TV Show?"

"ESPN" Finn joked; he never really had time for TV except the sport channel that played through his apartment all the time.

"Favourite book and it can't be Sports Illustrated" Rachel injected pointing her finger at him.

"I'm not much of a reader... I read To Kill a Mockingbird at school and I always thought that was a cool book"

"It's a very cool book" Rachel nodded her head in agreement "Favourite superhero?"

"Batman hands down!"

"_Please!_ Superman is by far the best. Batman is just a bored billionaire" Rachel argued

"Batman had no actual powers and still kicked arse every night, you throw a green rock at Superman and he's out" Finn argued back

"What? You wouldn't even get close enough to Superman to do that, he's faster than a speeding bullet"

"Let's just agree to disagree besides it's my turn to ask you questions, favourite flower?" Finn asked not thinking of anything clever to ask her.

"Sunflowers"

"Your favourite book?"

"That's really difficult ... Uhmm... I really loved Watership Down as a kid so I guess that"

"Favourite Singer?"

"Barbara Streisand!"

"That's not who I would have suspected" Finn mused, he was glad he was getting to know Rachel that he couldn't believe it was only this afternoon that he had meet her.

"I'm full of surprises"

"I bet you are!" neither of them said anything else they just stared into each other's eyes. Finn couldn't help himself he knew there was a connection there or they could at least be one. Before Finn you what he was doing he was leaning into her his lips just mere inches away from hers. But before he could get any further Rachel quickly pulled away and jumped off the bench.

"I should go find Santana, she's probably wondering where I am"

"Absolutely... I'm sorry about..." Finn wasn't sure what to say he wanted to kiss her and was pretty sure she wanted too as well.

"It's okay Finn, I should just go... I might see you later"

"Hopefully" Finn answered back but Rachel had already left.

XoXoXoXoXoXo

By three am the club began to close up and the only people left were a few members of the team, some of Santana staff and people from the club. Rachel found Santana by the bar talking with Puck. She had left Finn as he went to say goodbye to his friend Sam. She had a nice night with him but didn't want herself to fall any further if nothing else was going to happen. Puck and Santana were just finishing up as Rachel reached them.

"Well Santana I think you did great tonight you can tell your boss will be using you guys again"

"I'll be sure to do that Puck" Santana smiled as Puck left the ladies to talk. Rachel sat down on the stool next to her friend.

"Congrats Sans, it was a great night" Rachel enthused, she was really proud of her friend she pulled off a great night, the place had been packed and it was all down to her.

"Oh I bet it was I saw you go up to the roof earlier with Finn, what was that about?" Santana asked finishing off her drink and passing it to the bartender who was cleaning up around them.

"We just talked... it was nice" Rachel couldn't help the smile that came to her face and she knew Santana had noticed.

"Rachel do you like him?" Santana asked titling her head at her friend.

"It doesn't matter, we know who Finn is and we know who I am. This sort of thing doesn't happen" Santana shook her head at her friends words although she wasn't surprised by them, Rachel had always been like this, she followed her brain never her heart.

"Rachel for once don't over think things and just let them happen"

"Where's Mike?" Rachel asked changing the subject, not wanting to think about what her friend had said.

"He went home, he said he wasn't feeling well" Santana answered just as Puck and Finn walked over to the pair.

"Well ladies why don't we walk you out, my staff need to lock up" Puck told them, Rachel smiled at Finn as he helped her off the stool and walked with her to the entrance.

"I had a great night tonight Rachel" Finn told her as they got outside, luckily there was no photographers around.

"Me too Finn!"

"I hope I can see you again" Finn asked a little shyly, Rachel noticed Santana and Puck a bit away from them trying to hail cabs.

"Maybe"

"What does maybe mean?" Finn smirked as if he knew what Rachel was doing. If wanted to see her he had to try a little harder, she wasn't going to be one of the girls she reads about in the magazines who are all over Finn just because of his status. Rachel also rationalised that if he didn't try she would give up thinking about him.

"It means maybe" Rachel walked away as Santana called her that she got a cab. Rachel smiled at Finn again as she got into her cab with Santana. As the driver drove away Santana smirked at her friend just like she had done 6 hours ago.

"What did I tell you... an unforgettable night"

**I hope you liked the chapter, more to come tomorrow Xx**


	3. Page Six: Who's The Mystery Brunette?

**Hey Guys**

**Thank you for the response to second chapter it really made my day. This is just a quick chapter and a bit shorter than the first two just because I had to find a good place to end it. I'm in a rush so I can't thank you individually for the lovely reviews but a BIG BIG BIG thank you to all of you and I'm glad you're enjoying it. There will be more tomorrow**

**Happy Reading **

The day after the party Finn was in a very good mood. Some of his team mates had been hung-over others just tired but he had been on a high all through training and he knew it had everything to do with Rachel. She was so different to others girls he'd been around lately. For one thing she had a mind of her own and didn't just agree with him because of who he was. She challenged him and actually had something to say besides who's the bitchest on Real Housewives of New Jersey. Finn defiantly knew he wanted to see her again, but he wasn't sure how to go about it. Finn knew it sounded bad that he had never really had to try with girls before, his name alone was enough but he knew and liked that Rachel was different he would actually have to win over before she'd even agree to date him. Finn was brought out of his thoughts by his phone ringing just as he got to his car after training. He wasn't at all surprised to see that it was Artie. He didn't even have a chance to say hello before Artie started berating on him.

"Finn let me make something clear as your agent I'm supposed to know everything that's going on in your life, everything even things you don't deem important!"

"What up Artie?" Finn asked as he got into his car, he put his phone on speaker and began to drive away.

"Have you seen page six today?"

"No I've been at training why what's up?"

"There's a picture of you with a girl from the party last night, you look very cosy and apparently a source at the party show you go up to the roof together!" Artie almost shouted down the phone like it was a national emergency. Finn could practically see him pacing his office and waving his arms around.

"Ah okay!"

"Okay that's all you have to say, Finn you were named the hottest bachelor by people magazine"

"You say that like it something I should be proud of" Finn complained as he pulled into his apartment building.

"What I mean is that because of that people are interested in who you might be dating, US weekly, USA today and People have all already called be asking who she is and I don't appreciate not being able to tell them"

"While I'm glad you can't it's none of their business" Finn explained as he made his way inside the apartment building and into his private elevator.

"Finn you need to realise you're a public figure people are going to be interested in your life even the things you want to keep private... especially the private things"

"I get it okay, but last night wasn't anything really, we were just talking" Finn knew he had to down play what happened last night, even if that's not how he really felt, he didn't need Artie telling every glossy magazine that rang him about Finn's business.

"Do you like her?"

"I'm not answering that Artie!" Finn finally reached his apartment; he put his bag by the door then fell on to the couch tired from practice and his conversation with Artie.

"I'll take that as a yes"

"Take it as a no comment"

"Fine don't tell me but I hope you know what you're doing, a lot of people are interested in this Finn and the more you keep quiet the more they will want to dig"

"I get that Artie but how about you let me decide what I'm doing first and then I'll let you know!" Finn replied sarcastically, he heard Artie breathe heavily down the phone. He knew out of all Artie's client he was probably the most difficult because he had no intention of wanting to be famous.

"Fine I'll leave you to it but remember you're a wealthy well known person and I don't want anyone to take advantage of that!" Finn could tell Artie was being sincere for once and felt a little bad about the way he had been talking to him.

"Okay Artie I'll be careful I promise"

"Thank you!" Finn put the phone down and grabbed his keys and wallet and made his way downstairs. He decided he was going to take a leap and do something he wanted for once. He knew Artie had been right about him needing to be careful but he also knew even after just one conversation that Rachel wasn't like that, she wasn't interested in the celebrity or the fame and as he got to his car Finn knew he wanted to be anything but careful when it came to Rachel Berry.

XoXoXoXoXoXo

Rachel was in her office doing paperwork when Santana rang her to tell her to check Page Six and sure enough there was a picture of her and Finn talking at the past last night with the title "Who is the mystery wannabe WAG?". Rachel had immediately thrown the paper out not liking how they were trying to depict her. She was most defiantly not a wannabe WAG; she had enjoyed herself last night with Finn. He seemed like a great guy who had more about him than football but Rachel didn't like attention like that and a few people had already figured out who she was and her phone had not stopped ringing and it was only 1130. Rachel had hoped she might see Finn again but she wasn't sure she could handle everything that came with it. She wasn't one who strived for attention especially attention like the kind Finn got. She didn't want everyone knowing the details of her private life especially her past and she knew that was what she was likely to get if this thing with her and Finn, whatever it was, went any further. Rachel had just finished her newest order form for a publisher when Mike walked into her office.

"Hey Rach you busy?" Mike asked as he walked into her office throwing his coat on her couch.

"Sure Mike what's up" Rachel asked, Mike sat on the chair at the other side of Rachel's desk and picked up the framed photo of himself, Santana and Rachel outside the book store the day it opened as he seemed not to able to look at Rachel.

"Have you seen Page Six?" Mike eventually asked her once he put the photo back down.

"I have, Santana called me and told me about it" Rachel told him, shutting off her computer to face Mike having had done enough work for today.

"Don't worry about the headline Rach we all know you're not a wannabe WAG" Rachel smiled at Mike being able to once again see what would bother her, he had always been a good friend like that

"Thanks Mikie, is that why you came down here? To check I was okay?"

"One of reasons another is... Are you planning on seeing Finn again?" Mike asked, Rachel could tell he felt a little uncomfortable and Rachel couldn't figure out why they had always been able to talk to each other.

"I'm not sure, probably not why?"

"Good I don't think you should Rachel"

"What why?" Rachel asked confused, Santana had loved the picture in the paper saying it would be good publicity for the store if nothing else. Her friend had always been able to see an opportunity in every situation.

"Because I know the kind of guy he is, wants something and doesn't care who he hurts to get it!"

"You don't know anything about Finn, he's a nice guy" Rachel instantly defended, she wasn't sure why she was defending a guy she barely knew to one of her best friends but she also knew she didn't like Mike talking about Finn like that.

"You don't know him Rachel!"

"Neither do you Mike, besides why do you care" Mike looked a little hurt by Rachel's comment but quickly recovered.

"Because you're my friend and I care about what happens to you"

"Nothing is going to happen to me Mike, I'm a big girl and who says I'm even interested in Finn it was just one night" Mike seemed pleased with Rachel explanation, although Rachel wasn't sure why he had been so worried.

"I'm glad Rachel; I just don't want to see you get hurt"

"And I'm telling you no matter what happens I won't"

XoXoXoXoXoXo

After driving around for an hour debating wither to show up, Finn finally found himself in front of Rachel's rustic front door. The front of the apartment building had been open so Rachel had no idea he was here, so he could still turn back if he wanted, but he knew he didn't and after another five seconds he knocked on the door. He heard movement inside the flat and a few seconds later the object of his thoughts was opening the door. She had on grey joggers and plain white vest top, with her hair in a high messy bun. Even though Finn had only seen her twice this was different to the Rachel he had seen at the store and at the club. This was a more relaxed Rachel probably one she only let a few people see.

"Finn hi!" Finn could see the confusion on Rachel's face as to why he was at her door at seven at night.

"Hey Rachel, I hope I'm not disturbing you"

"No its okay, me and Santana were just having Chinese" Rachel explained although she made no move to let him inside her apartment probably still a little confused as to why he was there and how he knew where she lived.

"I know you probably a little confused, I rung your store and Brittany said you had already gone home and then gave me your address"

"Remind me to fire her tomorrow" Rachel responded but Finn could tell she was joking. "So how come your here?"

"Well I wanted you to know I had a great time with you last night" Rachel closed the door and then leaned against it before answering.

"Yeah it was fun" Rachel agreed, given that she had closed the door instead of inviting him in Finn reasoned it was now or never.

"I was hoping we could do it again sometime"

"What talk on the roof of a building" Rachel quipped which only made Finn smile.

"I was thinking more of a date"

"Oh!"

"Yeah what do you think?" Finn couldn't read Rachel's face but given that she didn't look happy by his question he didn't take that as a good sign.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea Finn"

"Really why not?"

"Last night was fun but I don't want to appear on Page Six every time I see you"

"Oh yeah I'm sorry about that, I had no idea photographers were even there" Finn had never meet a girl who had been bothered by that in fact most of the girls he had dated had wanted to go to places they knew photographers would be. Finn knew right then that he liked Rachel and wasn't going to give up.

"It's not your fault I just don't think it would be a good idea, sorry Finn" Rachel looked down at the floor instead of at Finn. He knew a part of her wanted to say yes, he wasn't blind he saw her open up to him on that roof and it was that part of her he was going to fight for.

"It's okay Rachel, because I'm not going to give up"

"Excuse me?" Rachel looked back up at Finn in surprise

"I'm not going to give up; I'm going to prove to you that you should give me a chance"

"And what if I don't want to?"

"I know you do so that's why I'm not giving up" Finn smiled at Rachel before walking away and towards the lift.

Rachel still had the look of confusion on her face when she walked back into the apartment and closed the door behind her.

"Was that Finn?" Santana asked as Rachel went back to sit next to her on the couch, where they had been eating Chinese and watching The Way We Were.

"It was yes"

"What did he have to say for himself?"

"He asked me out, I said no and he said he wasn't going to give up" Rachel replied to her friend as she ate her egg fried rice and tried to get back into the movie.

"Really?"

"Really"

"Well I think things are about to get very interesting"


	4. US Weekly:Hudson Caught Again With Girl

**Lovely Lovely Readers I'm so happy with the feedback I've been getting from my story. It's really the best I've ever gotten so from the bottom of my heart Thank You.**

**That70sfinchelgleek – Thank you, I'm glad you're enjoying it J I take it from your name you like That 70's Show – I LOVE it! Xx**

**Guest: Here's more! Xx**

**1998MongBI – I'm glad you enjoyed it, this is defiantly a Finn chasing Rachel story and think you're going to be happy with the next chapter J Xx**

**FinchelFan728 – Thank You for thinking that, you're great! Xx**

**Princess808 – I'm glad you liked it because there is more to come Xx**

**Stelle – Thank You, you're wait is over Xx**

**Noro – I defiantly agree :) Xx**

**Ali – Thank you that means a lot :D Xx**

**Amkjo001 – Thank You :D Xx**

**Guest – You don't have to wait anymore J Xx**

**Kate – I'm glad you like the story. I'm sorry about the mistakes I will try to do better Xx**

**Happy Reading **

Chapter 4

"Rachel, get up there's another package for you" Santana shouted as she banged on Rachel's door rudely waking her up on a Sunday morning. Rachel groggily got out of bed, grabbed her dressing gown and walked through to the living room where Santana was stood with a UPS guy at the front door. Rachel smiled at the delivery man as she signed for the package then closed the door behind him.

"What's he given you this time?" Santana asked as she moved the bouquet of flowers, Rachel had got the other day, off the kitchen counter so Rachel could open the package. She pulled off the cello tape and removed the Styrofoam inside before pulling out a very old and delicate book. Rachel looked it over and was astonished at what she had in her hand.

"It's the book Watership Down and it's a first edition... it was my favourite book as a kid" Rachel said barely above a whisper. She couldn't believe what she was holding in her hand. This book was worth at least $7,000 and she couldn't believe it was hers, a part of her knew she couldn't keep something so expensive but another part of her was already in love with the book and thinking of a place she would be able to display it.

"My god! So, so far he's sent you the biggest bunch of Sunflowers I've ever seen, your favourite flower, a bootleg copy of Barbara's recording Funny Girl, all the vintage sweets you love from the sweet shop in Brooklyn and now a 1st Edition of Water ship which has got to be worth at least $10,000" Santana listed off astonished as she took a seat at the breakfast bar.

Every since Rachel had turned down Finn's offer of a date he'd been sending her gifts every few days. It was all of Rachel's favourite things and she knew it was his way of showing that after just one night he knew things about her.

"$7,000 actually" Rachel took the box of the counter and gently placed a clean dish towel on the counter and then placed the book on top; she didn't want anything getting on it especially if she had to give it back.

"This boy is really going out of his way to get a date with you... hey look there's a note with this one" Santana pulled out the scrap bit of paper, that Rachel had missed, out of the box and instead of handing it to Rachel she read it aloud.

"I proved I know things about you and I'm willing to learn some more if you'll let me... then there his number at the bottom. So you gonna call him" Santana asked as she sat across from Rachel on the counter. She went to touch the book but Rachel instantly slapped her hand away. She had no idea where Santana's hands had been and she didn't want the book to find out, she was already in love with it.

"I don't know"

"What do you mean you don't know, look at what he sent you! Rachel he seems to be really trying, why won't you just give him a chance?"

"I don't know it just doesn't seem like it would work out, he's Finn Hudson international football star and I'm Rachel Berry bookstore owner" Rachel reasoned, she had to be realistic something like this would never work no matter how much she might what it to.

"Hey! you are so much more than that! Finn would be lucky to have you in his life, I know I am" Santana smiled at her friend "Just give him one date and he might prove you wrong, you basing this on what you think you know, Finn might just be different"

"Why do you care so much?"

"Because I saw you face when you were talking to him, I've not seen that face in a long time and I want to see it again, now call him!" Santana demanded tossing the paper at Rachel.

Maybe her friend was right, one date wouldn't kill her and at least then she would know if something with Finn was worth risking. She had felt something when she was talking to him on the roof and she knew there was more to him but Rachel had never been a risk taker, not in the love sense anyway. But if it meant she got Santana off her back and she got a chance to see what Finn was really like she would take it. She grabbed the piece of paper, grabbed her phone and dialled his number after a few rings he answered.

"_Hello"_

"Hi Finn, its Rachel"

"_Rachel hey, I'm glad you called" _Rachel had to admit Finn did seem happy to hear that it was her,

"Thank you so much for the book, it's beautiful!" Rachel pushed Santana away as she tried to listen in; with no luck she went back to her room and closed the door behind her.

"_I'm glad you liked it, I remembered you saying it was your favourite"_

"It is yes... anyway Finn I was ringing to say I've changed my mind about a date"

"_Really!"_

"Yeah if it's still on the table"

"_Oh it's on the table"_ Rachel could hear other guys around on the phone as well and she was sure she heard one ask if it was Rachel on the phone and she wondered if she had rung him at practice. She didn't know why but she felt happy that he had still wanted to talk to her in front of all his teammates

"Okay good then"

"_Yeah okay I'll pick you up tonight about seven thirty"_

"Tonight?"

"_Yeah I don't want to give you any more time to change your mind" _Finn joked, Rachel no longer heard the cheers of the other guys so Finn must have moved away so they could talk properly. However she knew Santana was listening on the other end of the door so they weren't completely alone.

"Okay tonight then"

"_Good! It's a date!"_

**XoXoXoXoXoXo**

"Its official I have nothing to wear" Rachel declared throwing the rest of her wardrobe on to her already messy bed as Santana looked on in amusement.

"I think it's so cute how nervous you are" Santana mused as she flipped through one of Rachel's magazines.

Rachel had been picking an outfit for almost two hours now and was getting more nervous as the time ticked on, she had only just managed to finish her hair and makeup with Santana's help as her hands had been shaking so much.

"I'm not nervous!" Rachel declared as she pulled on a shirt then decided against it, pulling it off and threw it on the ever growing pile of clothes.

"You so are and its cute, don't worry so much though Finn obviously likes you" Santana pointed out, pointing her hand at the Watership down book that Rachel had on a stand on her dressing table.

"Will you just help me! He's going to be here any minute!" As if just on cue, Rachel heard someone knock on the door. Rachel let Mike, who had come a few hours ago but then seemed to go into a mood when he found out about Rachel's date; answer the door as she began to scramble through the pile for anything decent to wear.

"Rachel, go fix your hair I'll find you something" Santana quickly picked up a few pieces tossing them at Rachel who was fixing the side plait she had in her hair pulling out a few loose curls. She quickly got dressed as Santana went to the living room to talk to Finn and Mike.

A few minutes later Rachel walked through to the living room to see Santana and Finn talking in the kitchen and Mike watching telly in the living room. Finn turned around at the sound of Rachel's heels and instantly smiled at her.

"You look beautiful Rachel"

"Thank you Finn" Santana had chosen a pale pink leather skater shirt, a white sleeveless blouse, a few gold necklaces and black wedge heels and long black blazer for Rachel to wear and Rachel was very glad for her friend at that moment as Finn couldn't stop staring at her.

"Well you kids have fun" Santana joked as Finn and Rachel walked to the front door, Finn with his hand on the small of Rachel's back.

"Okay I'll see you guys later" Rachel said grabbing her bag on the way out.

"Bye Santana, Mike"

"Bye guys, Finn have her home by midnight!"

**XoXoXoXoXoXo**

Finn and Rachel made their way toward the park lot in Rachel's building. Finn grabbed his keys and opened the Ford Expedition for Rachel to get in. Rachel let out a low whistle when she saw what Finn was driving.

"Very nice" Rachel complimented as Finn helped her in, then went round to the driver's seat.

"Thank you, I do look nice tonight don't I" Finn joked as he reserved out of the parking space and towards the exit.

"I was talking about the car"

"Oh I'm sure you were" Finn exited the garage and turned left heading towards Time Square.

"So where are we going then?" Rachel asked as Finn concentrated on the roads.

"Wouldn't be much of a surprise if I told you would it"

"You never said it was a surprise" Rachel pointed out; she could tell they were heading towards Time Square but nothing more than that, there were thousands of things they could do, and it was New York.

"Well I'm saying it now - it's a surprise" Finn quickly smiled at Rachel before looking back at the road ahead.

Fifteen minutes later Rachel and Finn were outside Club Zero. Finn parked the car right outside then went around to help Rachel out.

"Puck's club?" Rachel asked trying to hide her disappointment. A nightclub wasn't much of a first date, especially when there was a big chance photographers would be there.

"Don't worry we're not going inside" Finn took Rachel's hand and lead her towards the back of the building where the door was already open. They walked through to a dark corridor and through another door and up some stairs.

Once they reached the roof Rachel let out a gasp at what she saw in front of her. The roof where she had shared her first really conversation with Finn had been transformed. There were candles covering the wall giving the roof a warm glow. Around the bottom of wall all the way around were pots full of different flowers. In the middle was a small table with a single red rose on it and two chairs. Lastly there was a small Jazz band playing music softly in the corner.

"Wow Finn this is really something" Rachel amazed as he pushed her chair out for her, and then went to sit in his own handing her the rose.

"I'm glad you like it" Finn smiled as Rachel smelt the rose then put it to the side with her bag.

"I only said yes to this date six hours ago, how did you have time to set this up?" Rachel asked as a waiter she hadn't noticed before handed them both some champagne. She watched him walk to the corner where she saw a chef with a portable cooker obviously cooking their meal.

"I'm well-connected" Finn smirked clicking his glass with Rachel and then took a sip.

"Well whatever you did it was a nice surprise, thank you" Rachel really was impressed with what Finn had managed to pull off. They had only been on the date 30 minutes but it was already unlike any date she'd been on before.

"I want to thank you for the gifts as well; I can't believe you were able to find that book!" Rachel said, the waiter came back putting their starter of Roast Field mushrooms with warm goat's cheese, shaved biltong and red wine glaze in front of them. Which Rachel only knew because of the delicate meal card that was on their table.

"It wasn't easy" Finn joked as they tucked into their food.

"This is why you know I can't keep it"

"What why?" Finn asked, he put down his fork and looked at Rachel.

"Finn I sell books for a living, I know how much that book costs" Rachel explained looking back at him.

"And I know how much having the book means to you; I want you to have it"

"Finn it's too much -"

"Besides if you give it me back I'll have no need for it so I'll just throw it away" Finn shrugged smiling a little at Rachel's open-mouthed expression.

"You wouldn't!" Rachel gasped astonished Finn would do such a thing to a beautiful book.

"Wanna test that theory" Finn asked smirking at her.

"Not at all, I'll keep the book!" Rachel declared. Just as they finished their starters the waiter quickly came over and took their plates, then put in front of them Roast Norwegian Salmon fillet, fine herb potato cakes, fresh asparagus and chive beurre blanc.

"This is delicious!" Rachel proclaimed as she tucked into the food.

"I agree, I've always like Mario Batali's food" Rachel quickly spun her head towards the chef when Finn told her who it was.

"That's Mario Batali! How did you get Mario Batali to cook for us!" Rachel asked very shocked. Mario Batali was one of the biggest chefs in New York and his restaurant was fully booked at least eight weeks in advance.

"I told you I'm well-connected"

"You really are Finn Hudson"

"So what made you finally change your mind about a date?" Finn asked chewing down on some asparagus.

"Santana actually, she made me see I should give you a chance. I shouldn't just think I know who you are because of what I've read before"

"Remind me to thank her!"

"We'll see how the date goes first" Rachel smiled at Finn, she was really glad she had said yes. Finn deserved a chance and so far he was very much deserving of it. Right now she didn't notice the difference between their lives even if one of the best chef's in New York was cooking for them

"So chocolate or cheese?" Finn asked as a few moments of comfortable silence.

"Excuse me?"

"Chocolate or cheese I'm getting to know you, so you know I'm not some psycho who will push you off the roof.

"Okay then, defiantly chocolate!"

"Harry Potter or Twilight"

"Please, Harry Potter!"

"I'm so glad you said that! The Jets or the Dolphins?"

"The one that's actually won the Super Bowl in the last 30 years" Rachel joked, they finished their main and before Rachel could put we fork down, the waiter was back putting a warm Belgian chocolate fondant, chocolate ice cream and chocolate ganache in front of them. Both of them smiled as him and then he quickly walked off as if he was interrupting something very important which of course might be the case when ever Finn Hudson was present.

"Ouch!"

"I actually did some reading on you guys and apparently you have a really good chance of getting through this year" Rachel figured that she should know something about Finn's team after he took the time to remember things about her. So after she had finished on the phone to him, she and Santana spent an hour reaching The Jets on the internet.

"As long as we win the playoff game in a few weeks we stand a chance yeah" Finn agreed

"Who you playing?"

"The 49's"

"Well there no Dolphins so you might have a chance" Rachel said winking at Finn.

"I appreciate that" Finn replied sarcastically "I looked up some of your reviews as well - you can be brutal!"

"Yes apparently I'm known for it, I'm not going to lie and say a book is good if it isn't" Rachel informed, her being rueful in her articles is what had got her the job at the New Yorker in the first place so she wasn't going to stop now.

"So you run a business and review for two publications, they must keep you pretty busy?"

"I also have the children's reading group and I'm teaching adults to read on Mondays as well, so yes I guess I am"

"You probably won't even have time for me again" Finn joked, they had finished their meal and now all that could be heard was soft music playing in the background.

"Will you dance with me?" Finn asked reaching his hand out to Rachel.

"What here?"

"Sure why not" Rachel gently took Finn's hand and he lead her out to the open space near the band. Finn put his hand on the small of her and took her hand in his other. They slowly swayed on the spot looking into each other's eyes.

Rachel couldn't believe that just a few hours ago she wasn't even sure she wanted this date and now she didn't want it to end. Finn had pulled out all the stops and it had paid off this was defiantly a date she wouldn't forget in a while.

After another twenty minutes of dancing. Finn and Rachel thanked the band, waiter and Mario Batali and then made their way back to Finn's car where he drove them to Hudson River so they could take a walk along the river. The sun had now set so all that was lighting their way was a few streets lights but Rachel couldn't help but think it made it all the more romantic.

"So on a scale of one to ten how well did I do, I'd say a twelve" Finn lightly joked as they walked hand in hand along the river. Nobody else was around so it seemed all the more private.

"Umm I'd give you a solid eight!" Rachel quipped smiling up at Finn.

"I'll take what I can get" They stopped at a nearby bench and took a seat. Finn put his arm around Rachel and she felt comfortable enough to snuggle into it which by the look on his face Finn seemed to enjoy. Neither said anything for a while. Both just enjoyed the view in front of them not feeling the need to talk. After a few more minutes of comfortable silence Finn asked Rachel an unusual question.

"Have you ever wondered what it would be like to jump in?"

"Where? The river"

"Yeah I've never done it before, have you?"

"Can't say I have"

"Let's do it then!" Finn declared, Rachel looked at him like he was mad but Finn continued "Come it will be fun, I haven't done something crazy in so long!"

The same could be said for Rachel as well, she'd never been an impulsive person. Rachel looked around the river, they didn't seem to be anyone lurking about who might take a photograph and it was really dark so if anyone did walk past she doubted they would know it was them. Rachel couldn't believe she was actually considering it. What was Finn doing to her?

"Okay then!"

"Really?"

"Really!" Finn and Rachel quickly undressed down to their underwear before the other one changed their mind. Finn grabbed her hand and before she knew they were both immersed in water. Rachel swam to the top to see Finn already there laughing.

"So was it worth it?" Rachel asked as she moved her wet hair out of her face.

"To see you in your underwear absolutely" Finn joked

"Pig!" Rachel declared splashing water at him, which made Finn splash it make and for five minutes they had a water fight. Given Finn's strength he was able to lift Rachel up and throw her a good meter away back down into the water. Once they were both started going blue from the cold they got out and put their clothes on over their wet underwear and went back to Finn's car.

"Well that was..." Finn started

"Fun but stupid!" Rachel finished as she pulled what she hoped was grass from her hair.

Once they were both somewhat decent Finn began to drive back to Rachel's apartment.

"I had a great time tonight Finn thank you"

"Me too!"

"I'm glad you finally agreed, it was the _longest_ two weeks of my life" Finn joked, Rachel's apartment was only a few minutes away and it seemed neither we're happy about that.

"Well I was getting sick of all the lavish gifts, I figured I'd throw you a bone" Rachel quipped sending him her usual smirk. Finn just smiled back as he turned the corner on to Rachel's street.

"I'll have to remember that, doesn't like lavish gifts"

"Well I could grow to like them" Rachel said as Finn pulled up outside her apartment, it was past midnight now so they didn't seem to be anyone else around. Rachel had been a little worried after the lake jumping that someone might have seen them but it seemed that wasn't the case.

"I'll walk you to your door" Finn said getting out of the car and then ran round to Rachel's side to help her out. He held her hand as they walked to the lift, inside the lift and as they walked down the hallway to her door.

"I had a great time tonight Finn, really!"

"Me too" They had reached Rachel's door and she began to fish around for her keys, a part of her wanted to invite Finn inside but that seemed a little dangerous and it was only their first date. Rachel unlocked the door then turned around to face Finn.

"Goodnight Finn"

"Goodnight Rachel" Finn began to walk to the lift as Rachel went inside, Finn had just pressed the lift button when he heard Rachel call his name, just as he turned around Rachel put her hands to his face bringing him down before kissing him passionately on the mouth. Finn put his hands on the small of Rachel's back to bring her closer to him as her tongue licked along his lips begging for access. His mouth was so warm to Rachel, the caress of his lips softer than she could have thought. He tasted tentatively with his tongue, and Rachel opened her mouth to let out a low moan. They eventually parted but continued to stare into each other's eyes, hands still on each other.

"I really hope I can see you again" Finn eventually whispered to Rachel as they unwrapped themselves from each other.

"Maybe" Rachel said as she began to walk back to her apartment.

"What does maybe mean again?"

"It means yes this time"

Rachel had a giant smile on her face when she eventually got inside her apartment which Santana, who had been watching telly in the living room, immediately noticed.

"So I take it the date went well" Santana asked as Rachel took of her coat and bag and put them on the hook behind the door. "What happened to you hair?"

"It did thank you" Rachel answered ignoring Santana's question, she would tell her friend about it in the morning.

"That arrived for you just as you left" Santana said pointing to the small package that was on the kitchen counter. Rachel opened it up and read the note inside first.

_I had a great time tonight,_

_I know you probably thinking how would I know that before the date_

_But I can tell you, I just know._

_I hope it happens again soon_

_Love Finn_

_P.S I think you should give him a chance, I mean he does have a really cool car and a fancy butler_

Rachel reached into the package and pulled out a Batman comic book. Rachel let out a small chuckle as put the note and comic back in the envelope until she found a nice place for them in her room.

"So what is it?" Santana asked as she turned off the television and walked into the kitchen to have a look for herself.

"A Batman comic"

"What? Not one of his best gifts" Santana mused as the two walked to their rooms.

"It's a private joke"

"Oh really you have them already"

"Night Santana" Rachel said ignoring her friends comment as she went inside her own room; she put the comic on her dressing table along with the flowers and the book. She threw on her pyjamas and climbed into bed, quickly falling asleep, where unsurprising her dreams here filled with Finn.

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter! More to come tomorrow Xx**


	5. InTouch:Finn's Ex Warning About New Girl

**Hey Guys**

**Another Day, Another Chapter :) Enjoy!**

**1998MongBI – I'm glad you are J its always nice to hear, Thank You! Xx**

**Amkjo001 – I'm so glad; I love your reviews Xx**

**Usalover91 – Your Wait Is Over J p.s I love you picture, I looooooove Bones Xx**

**FinchelGleek4ever – And now you don't have to – Enjoy Xx**

**Princess808 – I'm glad you liked the date; I was trying to make it as romantic as possible for a first date Xx**

**Clmeinscher – Aww that has just made my day, thank you so much Xx**

**Noe – I'm glad you love it, I love hear what you all think. Sweeter Finn to come Xx**

**Finchelfan – Your Wait is over Xx**

**Lauren – Thank you I'm glad you're enjoying it Xx**

**Happy Reading **

**Chapter 5**

"Is that smile gonna be on your face all day because I think you're scaring some of the customers"

Rachel looked up from the till at Brittany's joke to laugh at her friend. Truthfully her face had been like that since she got home from her date with Finn. She just couldn't help it; she'd had a great time with him and hoped it would happen again soon. She still had her worries with how different their worlds were but when she was with him it's like that stuff didn't matter, he was just Finn. The tall, handsome, sweet and charming man, she could see herself falling for.

The kiss had been something else as well. She could actually feel the electricity between them from that one kiss. She also couldn't believe she had been the one to pouch on him. She had never been so impulsive, if you didn't count the lake diving.

"I'm guessing the date went well" Brittany whispered so none of the customers would hear. Rachel had told her friends but she didn't want anyone else getting wind of it especially in such early days.

"It did thank you" Rachel replied coyly. For some reason she wanted to keep last night private even from her friends. It felt like something that should just be shared between her and Finn. She hadn't even given the full details to Santana this morning who had not be best pleased about it.

"Look at you being all coy" Brittany pointed out as she sat down next to Rachel at the till. The shop was fairly quiet this morning and they wouldn't have more to do until the groups came in later.

"You know I asked my mom about Finn's parents" Brittany told Rachel.

Brittany's parents were both big names on Wall Street as well as being a part of a lot of societies in New York. To the Upper West Side they were known as royalty.

"Finn's dad runs the largest Law Firm in the state, with a lot of clients being politicians and Finn's mom is the chair of the historical society. My parents knew who they were big players apparently and very rueful" Brittany informed her.

"What does that mean?" Rachel asked a little confused.

"Just be careful with her, Carole apparently if she doesn't like something it will be gone. I don't want her to do that to you, although my mom said she would put in a good word for you"

"I will Britt don't worry and you can tell your mom she doesn't need to really. I don't what her to like me because your mom is the Queen of New York I want her to like her for me, not that I'm thinking we will get that far"

"Well with the smile I've seen on your face since you got here, I do think you'll get that far and I want to make sure no one hurts my little Rachel" Brittany explained hugging Rachel's side.

"I appreciate that Britt, I promise I'll be careful" Rachel smiled at her friend then pointed to a customer who had just walked in. Brittany jumped up to help the customer leaving Rachel alone with her thoughts.

She wasn't sure why Brittany had told her that about Finn's parents. She'd been one date with him and already Brittany was thinking about her meeting his parents. She knew her friend was keeping something more from her as well probably because Brittany thought she was protecting Rachel but all she had done was confuse her more.

Rachel was pulled out of her thoughts by the bell chime indicating a new customer. Rachel got up to help them reasoning she would just have to worry about everything later. She did have a business to run.

**XoXoXoXoXoXo**

Finn walked into the Plaza hotel ballroom, the day after his date with Rachel. His mom was hosting a charity auction for the New York Historical Society of which she was chairperson. So Finn along with his brother Kurt and partner Blaine were all forced to attend. After saying hello to a few of the other board members that Finn had come to know growing up, he found his table where his brother and Blaine were already sitting.

"Hey guys sorry I'm late" Finn said giving them both a hug before sitting down as well, they were the only ones at the table so Finn guessed he wasn't as late as he thought.

"It fine, although a few more minutes and I think mom would have had an aneurism" Kurt said only half-joking, Finn could see that his mom was quickly walking around making sure everyone was okay and had their seats that she probably hadn't even noticed Finn had arrived. Presence was everything to his mother. She liked to be known a certain way in her tight circle.

"So Finn The Daily News are begging me for a quote off you about this new mystery women you've been seen out with" Blaine informed him sarcastically.

Blaine was a photographer for The Daily News and when they had found out he had a connection to Finn Hudson they would always hound his for quotes on all the stories they would run about him. Sometimes Finn would help Blaine out if it was about the team but never about his personal life

"And so would your brother, how come I don't know about her?" Kurt asked dejected as the first time he'd heard of the women was when he was reading Page Six.

"I'm trying to be discreet about it, she doesn't really like the attention that comes with knowing me" Finn explained whispering to them both so no one around them could hear. The people at these things were all noisy and gossipy.

"That makes a change to the girls you usual date, I like her already" Kurt quipped, Finn had always know Kurt had never liked most of the girls Finn had dated that's why most of them had never really lasted, he trusted his brothers judgement.

"She is defiantly different" Finn said a smile coming to his face when he thought about Rachel.

"Look that smile, this girl must be something special" Blaine pointed out.

"She is, she's-"

"Well look who decided to join us, Finn how many do I have to tell you it reflects poorly on me when your late" Carole snidely informed him as she sat down with her family. Carole was your typical Upper West Side Society member. She wore crisp Ralph Lauren suits where ever she was going, along with her trusted Mary Jane's. Her hair was always done up and her makeup pristine. Not a thing out-of-place.

"Hello to you too mom"

"We were just talking about Finn's new girlfriend" Kurt informed her with a smirk aimed at Finn. Finn wouldn't be surprised if he's mother already knew. She had a way of finding out everything.

"Ah yes the girl who works in a book store" Carole said a little disdain in her voice that didn't go unnoticed by Finn. She hadn't been happy with Finn's dating since he had broken it off with Tina. A fact, that she brought up a lot.

"She owes the book store mom and it's very successful" Finn defended, Rachel had achieved a lot and he wouldn't have anyone, even his mother, belittle that.

"Yes yes I'm sure it's nice but don't you think it's a bit below you Finn" Carole lectured

"Mom don't start Rachel is really nice and-"

"And you are well-known and very rich Finn, you should be with some one of the same standard" Carole tried to reason.

"Rachel is of the same standard mom, in fact she could be above it" Finn reasoned back. Finn could see Kurt and Blaine's face at him defending Rachel to his mother, they were probably starting to realise how Finn was feeling about Rachel. Besides Finn was used to this from his mother and he knew just how to deal with it, by ignoring her.

"But Finn she isn't like us, at least with Tina"

"Enough about Tina mom" Finn snapped he could see the look of anger in both Kurt and Blaine at the mention of Tina. Finn couldn't believe that his mother still brought her up after all this time. Carole didn't say anything else as she was called away by another board member. Finn knew it wouldn't be the end of the conversation his mother never let things go but Finn knew how he felt and whatever his mother said wouldn't change that.

**XoXoXoXoXoXo**

After the event with his family, Finn found himself driving to Rachel's store figuring because it was only four on a Monday that she would still be there.

His mom was wrong like she usually was about his life, Rachel was defiantly the kind of girl he wanted in his life and he was going to make sure she stayed in it.

Finn parked his car outside the shop and made his way inside. The store was its usual burst of energy as Finn could see Brittany playing with the children and Rachel talking to a group of adults which Finn assumed was the group she was teaching to read.

Finn sent Rachel a smile when she noticed him entering, she held up her finger indicting for him to give her a minute and went back to her group.

"Okay guys go found one of the books I told you about and see how much of the first page you can do highlighting the words you don't understand, I'll be back I'm a few minutes" Rachel explained to her group, she then walked over to Finn. She was in her usual business outfit, a deep red skater shirt (She seemed to have a lot of those), matching studded slipper shoes, a white vest top and her long gray cardigan. Finn thought she looked just as stunning as she did on their date.

"Hey Finn" Rachel leaned up to kiss Finns cheek which earned them a few looks from her customers but for once Rachel seemed like she didn't care.

"Hey Rachel, sorry to just drop by like this"

"It's okay, I've only got a few minutes though my group have another hour"

"That's okay, I'm gonna head to the gym but I wanted to give you this first" Finn handed Rachel three tickets out of his back pocket as well as three passes then explained what they were to a confused Rachel.

"There tickets to my playoff game in a few days, there for you, Mike and Santana I really would like you to come and I know sitting in the stands watching football might not be your thing so there is also passes to the Jets Skybox as well, its really nice up there that you won't be bothered your watching football" Finn ranted, he hoped he didn't sound as nervous as he felt.

"Finn this is really generous!"

"Think about if you want, I mean..." Finn didn't want Rachel to think he was being too forward. They had only just had their first date the night before.

"I don't have to think about it Finn, I'd love to go"

"Really?" Finn didn't want to sound too shocked or excited that she'd actually said yes.

"Yeah I think it will be fun, I'll bring Mike and Santana as well" Rachel enthused, while Finn was happy she had said yes he was also a little shocked. There would be photographers and people watching her exactly what Rachel didn't want. Finn hoped that it was a sign of her growing feeling for him.

"Great!"

"I should get back Finn" Rachel pointed out as her group were sat on the sofas waiting for her.

"Absolutely I should go, I'm glad you said yes to another date"

"Well I'd say half a date given that I won't see you for most of it" Rachel smiled as Finn began to walk to the door.

"I'll take whatever I can get"

**XoXoXoXoXoXo**

Finn was on a high when he got home from Rachel's store, deciding against the gym. He was happy she had said yes. He wanted a chance to show her there were good parts of his life. He knew Mercedes would be there as well as Quinn and Puck to talk him up to Rachel and make her feel comfortable. Finn hoped Rachel would be able to relax more with him if she spent a little more time in his world.

Finn walked in to his apartment and his face instantly hardened when he saw who was there.

"How the hell did you get in here" Finn growled as he walked further into his apartment. She got up off his couch and walked over to him, she looked the same her black hair blown out, a body con dress and platform heels, acrylic heels and a ton of makeup. Cheap and tacky in Finns eyes of course he hadn't always thought that.

"Now Finn is that anyway to talk to your girlfriend" she asked sending him a fake smile.

"You're not my girlfriend Tina, we broke up now leave!" Finn demanded opening the door as an indicator.

"I only came to talk Finn"

"But I don't want to talk to you, now get out!" Finn snapped.

Finn and Tina had dated when Finn had first joined the New York Jets. Finn had been clueless about the world he was coming into as he had believed Tina had really liked him. It wasn't until he became close to Sam that he realised Tina was just using him to get her name in the papers. It took him a while to see what a bitch she was and it wasn't until something happened that Finn would forever feel guilty about that made him end things once and for all. Partly because of his mother wanting them together because she was friends with Tina's influential parents.

"Finn I only came here to warn you about this new girl you've been seen with"

Finn felt himself harden more at the mention if Rachel. He didn't want Tina knowing anything about his life. She was poison that he didn't want in his life.

"Get out!" Finn said through gritted teeth.

"Finn you don't know this girl. She's probably just using you and your family-"

"You mean like you did"

"Finn I'm trying to help you, this girl is trouble"

"I don't want or need your help" Finn shouted, he grabbed Tina hand and pushed her towards the door closing it behind her but not before she shouted back.

"Don't say I didn't warn you"

Tina straightened herself out and began walking towards Finn's elevator. She pulled out her phone and dialled a familiar number.

"Hey it's me, I tried but he obviously didn't want to hear it" Tina explained as she got in the elevator and pressed ground.

"I didn't think he would but you planted the seed of doubt that's enough"

"You really think so?"

"I do, now you need to go to the game and plant the same one in her"

"Will do, you really think it will work"

"Of course, Finn shouldn't be with her she's wrong for him. He just needs a push to realise that"

"And I'm going to give it to him" Tina replied stepping out of the elevator, into the lobby a cunning smile on her face. She would win Finn back eventually. She would always win.

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter , more to come tomorrow Xx**


	6. People: Finn's EX Bumps Into New Girl

**Hey Lovely Readers – Enjoy The Chapter :) Another One Tomorrow Xx**

**That70sfinchelgleek – I'm glad it did as well I wanted it to be different – I'm glad you liked it Xx**

**Guest – I'm glad you like it; I hope I can keep it up Xx**

**Princess808 – I'm glad you liked it because there is more to come; Tina has more up her sleeve Xx**

**FinchelFan728 – Tina's not on Rachel's side sorry I hope I haven't confused you Xx**

**AngelPuppy989 – That is really sweet of you thank you Xx**

**Noro – Well here's some more J Xx**

**Noe – I think it's good to mix things up in a AU, more cute Finn to come Xx**

**Gleelover95 – Sometimes moms are mean ;) Xx**

**Mygleekheart – Thank you I'm glad you're enjoying it Xx**

**Happy Reading **

**Chapter 6**

Five days later Rachel found herself in the Skybox at the Met Life Stadium in New Jersey. She couldn't help but feel a little nervous as she looked around; she had never seen a place like it. A football game to her was large crowds, cheap beer and plastic. But here there were huge bays windows that over looked the pitch. Luxury tables and chairs nearby for people to relax on. A huge bar was at the back as well two waiters passing out champagne to everyone and a massive buffet table with all the gourmet food you could find. The place had about 25 other people there all very well dressed and none of them seemed to be watching the field where the teams were currently warming up.

She was so glad Santana had agreed to come with her because she couldn't help but feel out of place in her black leggings, black knee high boots, long demin shirt and long black and white striped scarf wrapped around her, although she did have her trusted Chanel bag. Everyone else here looked head to toe in designer threads and she'd already noticed a few of them give her odd looks.

Rachel was still glad she had come. Rachel and Finn had spoken everyday on the phone and some of their conversations had lasted well into the night. They had both been so busy; Rachel at the store and Finn had double practices, that they had not been able to see each other since Finn came to her to store to invite her to the game. So they had both enjoyed the times they could talk on the phone at night and the few texts they sent each other through the day. She had come to see through there long talks just how important this game was to Finn and she wanted to support him, no matter how she felt about being in the luxury Skybox with people staring.

Santana grabbed them both a drink from the bar and then they went to sit on one of the spare tables that looked out onto the pitch.

"Finn hooked us up!" Santana proclaimed earning a few stares of her own as she looked around the room amazed.

"He sure did... as long as you don't care that we are being looked at like we belong in a cage" Rachel replied using her eyes to show Santana who was staring.

"Just ignore them and let's have fun" Santana declared, Rachel smiled at her friend and clicked her glass with Santana's. She was glad you had someone like Santana to make her feel less nervous. She had hoped Mike would come as well but from reason he had said he didn't want to. Which Rachel hadn't understood as The Jets were his favourite team.

"So remember everyone is coming round tonight at about nine, you gonna invite Finn?" Santana asked her. Rachel and Santana were having a small party at their house tonight as a way to catch up with some of their friends. This would be the first time they would all find out about Finn, that's if Rachel could pluck up the courage to ask him.

"I think so yeah, if he's not already busy" Rachel tried to reason. Rachel knew a part of the reason she hadn't asked him yet was because she wasn't sure Finn would like her world when it didn't have all the luxuries that his did. A good night for her would be going out with her friends, getting drunk then having a disgusting take away after, for Finn a good night would be some expensive celebrity party with fine wine and dining.

"You're not seen him in five days Rachel, trust me he won't already be busy" Before Rachel could reply to her friend she felt someone tap her shoulder. She turned around to see a Quinn, Beth and an African-America women looking at her.

"Hi I don't know if you recognise me from the children's reading group"

"No yeah I do, Quinn right and Beth. Your Finn's friend" Rachel said getting up to shake their hands.

"That's right yeah and this is Mercedes" Quinn said pointing to the women next to her.

"Sam's wife, I know yeah, Finn's told me a lot about you both... this is my friend Santana" Rachel said pointing to Santana who got up and shook both their hands.

"It's nice to meet you both, Finn's told us so much as well" Mercedes replied "Mind if we join you"

"Not at all" Rachel answered, the four women sat down at the table while Beth sat by her mother's feet reading her book. Rachel smiled when she noticed it was the one she had helped Finn pick.

"Finn told us to look out for you, we both wanted to meet you properly" Mercedes explained as they all sipped on their drinks.

"I'm flattered" Rachel smiled shyly. She didn't know what it was but every time she thought about Finn or what he might be saying about her she felt like a giddy school girl. She could already feel her feelings for Finn had begun to grow since their first date and knowing that Finn had told his friends about her must have meant his was as well.

"You a big football fan?" Quinn asked her and Rachel could hear Santana scoff jokingly at the side of her.

"Not at all no, I had to Google what position Finn played and what it meant" Rachel admitted to the amusement of the table. The waiter came over and passed them all another glass of champagne.

"Don't worry I've been married to Sam for five years and I still don't know all the rules, I come for this" Mercedes said holding up her flute of expensive champagne.

"Well here's to a great game, great people and fantastic champagne" Quinn proclaimed holing up her glass. They all clicked glasses together smiling at one another.

**XoXoXoXoXoXo**

An hour into the game Rachel was finally beginning to relax. Quinn and Mercedes were both really nice and with Santana here she was actually enjoying herself and the champagne had helped as well.

According to Santana Finn was playing great and the Jets were up by six. While Rachel had researched about The Jets she still had no clue what was happening but she was happy to still watch. Santana was talking to Quinn and Puck at the bar and Mercedes had gone to ring her nanny. Rachel was happy to watch the game alone for a bit. Once other people had seen her talk to Mercedes, Quinn and Puck they seemed to stop giving her weird looks and accepted she wasn't going anywhere.

"Well the nanny is fine" Mercedes informed her. She sat back down next to Rachel and took a sip if her drink. "So how you doing?"

"Me? I'm fine" Rachel answered as she tucked into another spring roll from the buffet table. Finn's world defiantly served the best food Rachel mused.

"Finn said you don't really like all of this, not in a mad way I think he actually liked it means your different to who he usually dates and trust me that's a compliment" Mercedes commented motioning her hands around the room where people were dressed smartly sipping on champagne worth hundreds of dollars and eating shrimp probably flown in from Hawaii that morning.

"I'm just not used to it I guess" Rachel shrugged. Mercedes might seem nice but Rachel wasn't going to lay out her fears to someone she didn't know, even if she had given her a compliment.

"I wouldn't worry too much about it; I was just like you when I meet Sam. It all seemed crazy to me, skyboxes, photographers, seeing my name in magazines. I was just a girl from Ohio I didn't know how to act" Mercedes explained, Rachel had no idea that someone else night have once felt how she does now.

"How did you get over it? I mean you seem like you belong here" Rachel asked impressed.

"I feel in love with Sam and I knew this was important to him. So I began to care less about what other people thought and was just myself and over time people just accepted it" Mercedes explained. Rachel didn't know if it was as easy as Mercedes was making it seem. However it seemed Mercedes was a lot more confident that Rachel was. She owed the room; Rachel would have never thought Mercedes wasn't born in to this world because she was a natural. Rachel was a little in awe of her.

"Finn's different, he's special. I known him three years so believe me I know what you might be thinking because of what you've heard or read but trust me he's a great guy you very lucky"

Rachel wasn't sure what to say to Mercedes. She was starting to see all this for herself but that doesn't mean her worries would just go away. Rachel just slowly nodded her head at Mercedes as Puck, Quinn and Santana came back to the table and sat back down.

"Here I got you some more of these" Santana said passing Rachel a plate of spring rolls.

"Did I ever tell you you're my best friend" Rachel smiled grabbing the plate off her friend.

"So you girls enjoying the game?" Puck asked Santana and Rachel.

"I have no idea what I'm watching and I'm not even sure which one is Finn but these spring rolls make up for it" Rachel joked, she might still feel uncomfortable around things like this but she was starting to be herself more around his friends.

"Well look who it is?"

Rachel turned in her seat to see a woman about her age, with long black hair, acrylic nails and a ton of makeup, a body-con dress and sky-high heels. Now she looked like she belonged here, she looked like the typical Wag's she saw in the magazines Rachel thought.

"You must be the Rachel I've heard a lot about" she smiled, although it looked a little creepy to Rachel and she knew she didn't like what this woman thought she knew about her.

"What do you want Tina?" Puck snapped. Rachel turned back to face her friends and noticed Puck, Quinn and Mercedes face's harden at Tina which either Tina didn't notice or was ignoring.

"I just wanted to meet the elusive Rachel" Tina answered a little sarcastically; she could see Santana stiffen next to her ready to fight if needed. Rachel already knew there was something about this woman she didn't like and she'd only meet her 20 seconds ago.

"I'm sorry do I know you?" Rachel asked confused, Tina smile seemed to grow at Rachel's question.

"I'm Finn's girlfriend" Rachel felt like she had been slapped at Tina's words and she felt Santana grab her hand protectively. She should have known really, guys like Finn always had secrets.

"You are not his girlfriend Tina; you're just pathetic slut who won't let go!" Mercedes raged but tried her best to keep her voice down. Rachel wasn't sure what to believe why would this girl say she was Finn's girlfriend if she wasn't? And why did Puck, Quinn and Mercedes seem to hate her so much?

"Really then why was I at his apartment a few days ago" Tina snidely remarked smirking at the table.

"You probably broke in just like last time. Now back off Tina we are trying to enjoy the game" Quinn warned her. Tina raised her hands in surrender but then slowly leaned down to whisper in Rachel's ear.

"Enjoy it while you can love because Finn will eventually realise your beneath him and come running back to me. He always does!"

"You bitch-" Santana started getting up from the table to give Tina a piece of her mind but was gently pushed back down by Mercedes as Tina had already walked away.

"Trust us she's not worth it. She's evil" Mercedes said but Santana ignored her as she was looking at Rachel's hurt and confused face.

"Rachel you okay? Rachel?" Santana asked squeezing her friend's hand as Rachel looked at lost in thought. She knew something like this might happen. A jealous girl she could handle but maybe that Tina girl had been right. Maybe Finn would eventually realise that they were too different and pick someone more his speed. Maybe Rachel should just cut herself loose now before she got even more confused by her feelings, Rachel was pulled from her thoughts when she realised that she hadn't answered Santana.

"Sorry what?" Rachel asked shaking her head lightly to face Santana.

"Ignore her Rachel, she's the devil we hate her!" Quinn snipped sending an evil look at Tina who was now at the bar.

"You know what I think I should go" Rachel said a little defeated getting up off her chair.

"No Rachel don't we were having a good time, don't let her ruin it" Quinn tried to reason as Rachel grabbed her bag.

"Maybe she right, I don't feel comfortable here and I should stop kidding myself that I do, I'm sorry" Rachel didn't say anything else as she walked toward the exit away from the group.

"I'm sorry Rachel's just guarded that's all" Santana tried to explain as she grabbed her own bag. "She's had a hard life so it takes her a while to let people in"

"We get it, Tina ruins everything. Will you tell Rachel that we like her a lot and we hope we see her again" Mercedes asked as she watched Rachel retreating body like the Skybox.

"Of course I will, I'll take some of these to cheer her up" Santana said grabbing some spring rolls. She wrapped them in a napkin, said goodbye to the small group and went to find Rachel.

Santana eventually found her by the taxi rank, she could tell she was upset and was trying her best not to show it. Luckily Santana had written the book on reading Rachel especially when she didn't want to show her emotions.

"Hey"

"Hey" Santana handed Rachel the spring rolls. Rachel just smiled at Santana as she took them shoving them in her bag.

"I don't really wanna talk, can we just go home?" Rachel asked. Santana wrapped her arm around Rachel and squeezed her tight.

"Of course sweetie"

**XoXoXoXoXoXo**

Finn was on a high as he got dressed in the locker room after the game. Not only had the Jets won and were one step closer to the Superbowl but Rachel had spent the whole time getting to know his friends and he knew it would have been a success. He quickly finished getting dressed so he could finally see Rachel after five whole days. He walked out with Sam to see Mercedes waiting outside for them. He had told Mercedes to bring Rachel down with her after the game so he was a little confused why he wasn't there. Sam quickly kissed and hugged his wife while Finn signed a few autographs for the staff at the stadium.

"Congrats guys you were great!" Mercedes enthused, hugging Finn after Sam, the small group moved away a little from the crowd to talk a bit more privately.

"Thanks babe, where's Rachel?" Sam asked as Finn looked around hoping to find her.

"She left" Finn instantly turned his head towards Mercedes "I'm sorry Finn but Tina was there being her usual bitchy self and she freaked her out!" Finn let out a groan at Mercedes words. He had hoped Tina wouldn't be there, he had even asked the staff at stadium to make sure she didn't get in.

"Oh god not good!" Sam commented.

"Why didn't you tell us she was at yours the other day Finn" Mercedes asked as the threesome began to walk towards the exit. Finn and Sam had done their interviews and talked to the coach so they were finally able to leave.

"Oh god, did she mention that in front of Rachel? It's was nothing she broke in again and I kicked her out" Finn explained. He knew he had to make this right with Rachel. He realised he shouldn't be pushing her into his world but putting them both together instead. He should be making her feel comfortable by being around her friends and her life as well as just her with him. He was defiantly falling for her so he wasn't going to let go now because of his bitchy ex.

"I'm gonna go talk to her, I'll see you guys later" Finn called to them as he ran to his car.

"Good luck mate" Sam shouted as Finn got to his car. He wasn't going to let Tina ruin his life anymore. Finn was going to make Rachel see how important she had become to him and how much he wanted her in his life.

**I hope you all enjoyed. Please let me know how you all think I'm getting on with this story, your opinions matter to me Xx**


	7. InTouch:Hudson Celebrates After Jets Win

**Hello Dear Reader**

**Another Day Another Chapter for your brilliant and lovely people. I'm heading to work so I don't have time to thank you all personally for the reviews but a BIG thank you to all that are reviewing my story I'm glad you're enjoying it Xx**

**Happy Reading**

**Chapter 7**

"I hoped you would come" Rachel said after she had opened the door to reveal Finn leaning against her door frame. She had been home two hours but she knew the game had only just ended and she had been hoping Finn would stop by once it had so she could apologise.

"Of course I would, I wanted to make sure you were okay" Rachel opened the door further to let Finn inside. Once inside she closed the door behind him and he joined her in the living room. They both sat on the couch; Rachel wasn't sure how to start. After talking to Santana she realised that she shouldn't have left, she had given Tina exactly what she wanted by doing that and she shouldn't have given the bitch the satisfaction.

"I'm sorry about Tina, I didn't realise she would be there" Finn finally said, he lightly grabbed Rachel's hand and began stroking her fingers.

"It's okay, I shouldn't have let her get the best of me" Rachel reasoned everyone had ex's and she shouldn't have reacted so badly to one of Finn's especially given how nice Finn's friends were to her and then she just left them.

"She's a cow! I should have told you about her but things had been going so well that I didn't want anything to ruin that" Finn explained. Rachel could tell Finn felt guilty about what had happened which made her feel worse that she had just left.

"It's okay Finn really, I'm sorry I left"

"And I'm sorry that she gave you a reason to"

"It's fine really I was having a good time with your friends before then, they are all really nice" Finn smiled at Rachel's words. He stroked her cheek then gently kissed her on the lips, which after five days Rachel really enjoyed.

"They _loved_ you" Finn replied once they had pulled apart, although Finn's hand remained on Rachel's cheek which she leaned into a little.

"I'm glad. I hope I'll be able to see them again"

"I'm sure they will make sure you do" Before either of them said anything else Santana, who had been out getting more beer, came through the front door dropping a crate on the kitchen counter.

"Ah Finn you came I knew you would" Santana quipped as she came into the living room sitting down on the love seat "So you going to stay for the party?"

"Party?"

"Me and Santana are having a party tonight with a few friends, you're welcome to come" Rachel explained.

"Yeah I'd love to, should I change" Finn asked pointing to his grey joggers and black polo shirt that he'd thrown on after the game.

"No your fine in what you have on" Rachel lightly laughed as she could sense Finn's nervousness; she kissed him gently on the lips then got up of the couch to set up.

"Well good now that that's settled Finn there's another crate outside" Santana winked st Finn, who got up off the sofa to grab it.

Santana went to the kitchen to help Rachel who was getting out the rest of the alcohol and snacks and setting them on the kitchen counter. Finn came back in with the crate and dropped it by the other one.

"What can I help with?" Finn asked once he had moved the crates out of the girls way.

"You can have this" Santana said handing him a shot, that Rachel hadn't even seen her pour, then handed one to Rachel. They clicked the small shot glasses together.

"Here's to a great night, without any bitchy ex's!"

**XoXoXoXoXoXo**

"So you know Brittany, over there doing Jello Shots and that's Matt he's our neighbour" Rachel pointed to a guy in the corner talking to Mike "That's Sugar and Marley they work with Santana, over there is Riley and Brody we went to college with them. That's Jake and Lauren; Santana grew up with them and over there is Jo, Wade, Jesse and Kitty they are regulars at my store that I became friends with. You think you got all that" Rachel asked as she pointed out each of her friends who had all arrived an hour ago. They had been a little shock when they had all seen Finn but after a few beers they a loosened up and had stopped asking him to sign various body parts. Although Finn had already signed a couple.

"Not at all!" Finn joked drinking some of his beer "but I think I'll get the hang of it eventually"

Finn and Rachel were in the kitchen while the rest of her friends were doted around the small apartment. Finn was having a good time so far, Rachel friends were a laugh and after the shock had worn off they were all treating him normal now.

"You having a good time?" Rachel asked, she was sat on one of the counters and Finn put himself between her legs kissing her gently.

"Any time I spend with you is a good time Rachel"

"Your just full of cheesy lines aren't you" Rachel said only half joking, she wrapped her arms around Finn's neck bringing him closer.

"Not a line I swear!"

"You know I'm starting to believe you"

**XoXoXoXoXoXo**

"CHUG CHUG CHUG CHUG"

Finn slammed his empty beer bottle down on the counter before Jesse and Jake to the cheers of the others watching.

"No way that's the third one, I thought you high society types only drank champagne" Jesse joked as Jake passed them all another beer to go again.

"Well I guess you should judge" Finn smirked lightly throwing a wet rag at Jesse who caught it and threw it back.

"Like I was saying Finn Dustin Keller is a good player but he's too weak on his defence and Joe McKnight is too possessive with the ball" Riley explained again to Finn, he was a massive football fan and had been trying to get Finn's opinion all night but everyone else kept interrupting.

"BORING, let's go again, you ready?" Jesse asked, Jake and Finn nodded their heads as the clicked there bottles then began downing their fourth. Riley just signed but then started chanting again.

"CHUG CHUG CHUG"

**XoXoXoXoXoXo **

"Santana I'm not doing anything!" Mike argued back though whispering so nobody else could hear them in the corner of the room.

"I get its hard Mike but if you're not going to do anything about your feelings then you need to find a way to be happy for Rachel" Santana reasoned. Mike had been off with both Finn and Rachel all night and it was becoming obvious why to most of their friends.

"I am happy for Rachel" Mike snapped as they both looked towards Finn and Rachel who were laughing in the kitchen, Mike looked away when they starting kissing.

"Then why didn't you come today? Rachel really needed her friend and you weren't there!"

"She had you!" Mike snapped, not liking that Santana had chose a party full of their friends to talk about this, but Mike wasn't too surprised Rachel would always be Santana's number one friend.

"And if you don't start figuring out what you want or what you're going do, that's all she will have!"

"What do you mean?" Mike asked confused, he knew he was acting a bit off with Rachel but that didn't mean he wanted to lose her friendship.

"He's not going away Mike, so you have to decide pretty soon what you're going to do otherwise all you're doing is pushing Rachel away"

**XoXoXoXoXoXo **

"FINNNNNN!" Rachel fell into Finn's waiting arms. They party had been going on for three hours now and Rachel was well and truly drunk. He lifted her up so she was sat on the counter and he put his hands on her hips to steady her and he had to admit to feel her up a little, he was only human after all and Rachel had amazingly soft skin.

"I guess you're having a good time" Finn asked smirking, he'd never seen this side of Rachel before but he was defiantly enjoying it, it was nice to see Rachel loosen up and have fun especially after what had happened with Tina today.

"Oh I defiantly am and do you know what will make it better?" Before Finn could answer Rachel circled her arms around him and brought him down for a passionate kiss, her tongue quickly entered his mouth with such urgency that Finn wasn't used to from Rachel although he certainly enjoyed it. Rachel fingers played with Finn's hair as he drew circles in the small of her back, both delicate compared to their passionate kissing.

"WHOOOOOOOOOO" Rachel's friends cheered at the two enjoying the drunken PDA probably because they were drunk themselves. Rachel and Finn just ignored them or quite possibly because they were so wrapped up in each other, they just hadn't heard them.

**XoXoXoXoXoXo**

"So come on you have to tell us, is he a good kisser?" Marley asked Rachel.

Marley, Kitty, Santana, Lauren, Sugar and Brittany were all in Rachel's bedroom trying to get Rachel to dish on her recent romance with Finn but had not been successful even drunk Rachel knew how to keep things private.

"I imagine he's big as well!" Kitty mused

"And so athletic!" Added Lauren

"And just look at those eyes" Sugar said dreamily. Rachel found the whole thing amusing; her friends were falling all over Finn more than she was. Well more than she was willing to show to her drunken friends.

"You do know we can all here you, you fangirls are ridiculous come back and drink before Finn's head grows too big he can't fit through the door" Wade shouted to the girls from the living room. The girls all laughed as they made their way back to the kitchen. Rachel saw Finn in the living room talking to Jo like he hadn't heard what had gone on inside her bedroom but she could see the evident blush across his cheeks.

**XoXoXoXoXoXo **

"Full House – I win!" Kitty cheered along with Rachel, Santana and Brittany in the kitchen.

"Okay that's the third time in a row you girls must be cheating!" Finn proclaimed. The five of them were playing strip poker in the kitchen and for the third time Finn had lost and would eventually be down to just his underwear.

"Come on Finn you know the rules!" Rachel teased eyeing his already bare chest enjoying the view.

"TAKE IT OFF, TAKE IT OFF" Brittany chanted to the cheers of the girls and some of the guys. Finn eventually removed his grey joggers and threw them on Rachel's couch; he was left in just his Ralph Lauren boxes as he sat back down on the stool trying to hide his embarrassment. Rachel leaned over and kissed him quickly on the lips her eyes lingering over his half naked body.

"Like what you see" Finn winked at Rachel as Santana passed out the cards again to them.

"Absolutely!"

**XoXoXoXoXoXo**

"What are you talking about the show is genius!" Lauren proclaimed at Jake.

The group were all sat around the living room either on the floor or couch. Rachel was sat on Finn's lap on the love seat, her eyes barely staying open.

"Lauren it not as good as you think, it's just another detective show!" Jesse said

"What? a detective show! It a crime solving show there's a difference it's intelligent and has hard hitting cases!" Marley added her two cent.

"Why can't we talk about football?" Riley asked from his place on the couch with his head on Jake's shoulder.

"BOOOOOOOOOO" All the girls chanted at Riley.

"Yeah I mean football is no basketball!" Matt enthused "No offense Finn"

"None taken I like basketball"

"BOOOOOOOOO" The girls chanted again.

The group remained silent for a few minutes all just enjoying the quiet and the buzz they all had from their hours of drinking. It was getting close to 5am and Finn could feel his eyes closing as Rachel cuddled into him.

"Can we talk about Bones again?"

"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

**XoXoXoXoXoXo**

"Well its seems everyone is passed out" Rachel pointed out as she saw her friends dotted around their living room all sleep either on the couch or on the floor. Finn and Santana were throwing empty bottles into the recycling. It was now 5am and although the sun would be coming up soon Rachel was ready to collapse on to her bed.

"So is this how most your parties end" Finn asked once they had finished cleaning up enough Santana declaring they would do the rest in the morning.

"Every single one, they are usual all gone by morning- okay guys I'm off to bed, Night" Santana didn't wait for an answer as she retreated to her bedroom closing the door behind her

"I should probably call a cab or something" Finn said a little awkward as he stood around Rachel's sleeping friends unsure of what to do.

"You could, or you could stay here, I mean if you want to" Rachel asked a little shyly

"I want to!" Rachel grabbed Finn's hand and led him to her room.

**XoXoXoXoXoXo**

"Nice room!" Finn complimented as he looked around Rachel's small bedroom. She had a double bed, a wardrobe and a dressing table but no other furniture. One of her deep purple walls was covered in photographs and Finn smiled when he saw the book and comic book both on stands on her dressing table.

"Thank you" Rachel replied, Finn hadn't even noticed she had already changed into a vest top and shorts. Finn was still only in his underwear; his clothes were in the living room so he figured he'd just stay as he was. The both slowly climbed into Rachel's bed after Rachel had switched off the light. Finn wrapped his arms tightly around Rachel who curled into his side. Finn kissed her head softly and Rachel snuggled into him more.

"I had a really great time tonight Rachel!"

"Me too, I'm glad you were here Finn"

"I'm falling for you Rachel" Finn whispered, he could feel himself falling asleep that he was barely aware of what was around him but he was certain he heard Rachel reply.

"Me too Finn!"

**Hope you enjoyed it, more tomorrow Xx**


	8. USA TODAY: Family Get To Know New Girl

**Another One For You - ENJOY! **

**Chapter 8**

Finn let out a loud groan when he heard an alarm going off. He turned slightly to see someone curled around him. He then remembered he wasn't at home but at Rachel's in bed with her. Finn gently stretched out to turn off the alarm before it woke Rachel as well. As he moved back into bed he felt Rachel stir next to him meaning she as beginning to wake anyway.

"Morning" Rachel stretched out of his embrace and pulled herself up.

"Morning" she replied as Finn sat up as well. "I have the biggest headache, oh god what time is it"

"Nine thirty"

"Oh god four and half hours sleep is not enough" Rachel curled around her covers and tried to go back to sleep. "Nope it's not happening I'm awake"

"It was a good night though" Finn reasoned although he was feeling it just as much.

"I'm glad you had fun"

"I did, you think your friends are still there?" Finn said referring to Rachel's friends who had all fallen asleep in her living room.

"I doubt it; they usually wake up an hour later and make their way home"

"I should probably go as well, I have to get to the gym" Finn said getting up then remembered his clothes were in the living room.

"Uhmm"

"I'll go get them for you" Rachel said, she got up out of bed and went to the living room. A few second later Rachel came back with Finn's clothes, she gave them to him and got back into bed.

"Sorry I have to go but I promised Sam I'd meet him at the gym"

"It's fine, I have stuff to do anyway" Finn tried to hide his disappointment that Rachel was okay with him leaving. He wondered if she remembered what happened last night before they fell asleep, she certainly didn't seem like she did.

"There was something I wanted to ask you"

"Yeah what is it?" Rachel asked not looking at Finn but trying to snuggle back into her sheets.

"There is this benefit for a charity the team sponsors in a week and I was wondering if you would go with me?" Finn asked as he finished getting ready then sat on the edge of Rachel's bed.

"I'm not sure Finn"

"Tina won't be there it's invitation only!" Finn explained when he saw Rachel's unease.

"It's not just that... Can I think about it?"

"Yeah of course- I better go" Rachel got out of bed again and walked Finn to the front door, where he saw her friends had in fact left. He could help but wonder if any of them had actually managed to make it home, they were all pretty drunk. Rachel unlocked her door and opened it for Finn.

"I'll call you later" Finn said as he was leaving, for some reason it felt awkward he wasn't sure what to do or if he could even kiss her goodbye.

"Yeah okay" Finn kissed Rachel but couldn't help the shocked look on his face when Rachel turned her head slightly so he got her cheek.

"Is everything okay Rachel?"

"Everything is fine" she closed the door behind him and he began to walk to the stairs. As Finn made his way to his car he knew one thing Rachel was lying.

**XoXoXoXoXoXo**

Rachel was sat at the couch watching Funny Girl and chowing down on popcorn an hour later. She had been sat here ever since Finn had left. She knew Finn was hurt she had moved her face when he was kissing her goodbye. Rachel didn't even really know why she had done it. She just felt a little awkward when they had woke up together. Things were just moving so fast for her. She couldn't really blame Finn for that; she had been the one to ask him to stay. She just didn't know where her head was at the moment one minute she was fine and enjoying her time with Finn and the next she was worrying about how different they were and how fast they were moving. She needed a break from her own head.

Rachel was brought out of her thoughts by a knock on her door; Santana had gone out to lunch with Marley so Rachel dragged herself off the couch to answer it. When she opened the door she saw a man about her height in a very smart blue suit and his hair slicked back into a quiff. She pulled down her big grey jumper, while she had little black shorts on with it you couldn't actual see them, she felt very underdressed in her own home.

"Are you Rachel?" The guy asked her.

"I am yeah" the guy brightly smiled at her and stuck out his hand.

"I'm Kurt I'm Finn's brother" Rachel shook his hand and smiled back. Finn had talked a lot about his brother but she had never actually seen what he looked like.

"Hi Kurt, Uhmm Finns not here"

"Oh I know, I came to see you" Rachel opened the door further for Kurt to come in. She sat down on the couch and he followed her in, sitting on the love seat not before he pulled in a portable rail with garnet bags on it, leaving it in her kitchen.

"So how can I help you?" She asked Kurt as he took off his suit jacket placing on the back of the chair.

"I hope it's okay me dropping by like this?"

"I guess yeah, how did you know where I lived?" Rachel asked confused, she tucked her legs under her and looked towards Kurt.

"I have connections" Kurt smirked at her just like Finn would; while they didn't look alike they certainly had the same mannerisms. "I just came to meet you really, Finn was being secretive about you and I was curious"

"Oh okay" Rachel tried her hardest not to sound shocked that Kurt had tracked down where she lived just so he could find out about her. "What do you want to know?"

"How do you feel about my brother?" Kurt asked her bluntly taking some of her popcorn as he did.

"Excuse me!"

"How do you feel about him?" he asked again not at all fazed by her confusion and shock.

"I don't mean to be rude but that's none of your business, your Finn's brother ask him"

"Oh I know how my brother feels he's not as good at hiding it as you are; you know I get it Rachel"

"Get what?" Rachel asked trying not to sound defensive, she wanted to still make a good impression he was Finn's brother after all.

"Why you so scared to get close to Finn, you guys are certainly different but you know what maybe that's a good thing!" Kurt explained, Rachel couldn't believe how blunt he was being with her, they had only known each other two minutes.

"What do you mean?"

"I've seen the women my brother has dated before and your nothing like any of them and trust me when I say that's a compliment"

"Thank you then I guess"

"My brother rang me this morning he was worried he had ruined things with you because he had stayed the night. He thought you were worried things were moving too fast"

"Why are you telling me this, I'm sure Finn told you that in confidence" Rachel reasoned, she hadn't even told Santana about how she was feeling and here this guy was laying all her fears in a plate.

"I know he did but as his brother I felt it was my duty to help"

"Help with what?"

"I think you are good for my brother so I don't want you to get scared and back off" Kurt leaned into the chair as if he expected Rachel to argue back with what he had said.

"Why do you think I would?"

"I know you and I know this world can be daunting for someone who isn't used to it"

"No offence but you don't know me"

"I guess maybe I don't except from the few things I've got off Finn but I would like the chance to, I can see what you're watching Funny Girl which is one of my favourite films!"

"Mine too"

"I owe by brother a lot and I want to help him by talking to you now"

"I appreciate it but I don't know-"

"Finn is a great guy, one of the best!"

"I know all that"

"Good I hope you do, that's what you would lose if you lost your nerve, I heard you meet the lovely Tina" Kurt asked sarcastically at the end.

"I guess you hate her as well"

"Oh I do, did Finn tell you what happened, why none of us like her?"

"He didn't no, I didn't ask I didn't think it was any if my business" Rachel said, this whole conversation was weird to her. Kurt must really love his brother to do this but she also had a feeling Finn would go mad if he found out.

"Finn started dating Tina right when he joined the Jets, he was young and easily fooled and Tina took advantage of that just to get her name in the papers. She was cunning and Finn fell for it every time. She would always tell the press where they were going what they were up to, even how their relationship was going and even though Finn didn't like it he always forgave her. That was until Tina sold a story to the papers about Finn having a gay brother" Kurt stopped talking as Rachel could tell he was remembering what had happened as he already had tears in his eyes. Rachel handed him a tissue as he continued "Nobody knew at the time, not even my parents so it came as a big shock to them and their high society friends, while this might be the 21st century some people, especially my parents and their friends, still live like it's the 50's. They didn't speak to me for weeks; they wouldn't even look at me, like I had somehow let them down. Finn was the only one I could count on. But after a few weeks even that didn't seem like enough. So one night I took a bunch of pills hoping the pain would go away. Finn was the one who found me; got me to the hospital ... He saved by life. He made my parents realise what they were doing and they eventually came around, somewhat anyway but it's enough for now"

Neither Rachel or Kurt said anything for a while as Kurt wiped away the tears from his eyes

"I can't see why you hate her!" Rachel eventually said no really knowing what else to say.

"Ha I'm glad!"

"Kurt anyone who doesn't like you for exactly who you are is not worth knowing, trust me I know how it feels. People like that are not worth it"

"And that right there is why I like you"

"It's the truth!"

"Oh I know, I also know that no matter how you feel Finn is a guy worth getting to know all the other stuff doesn't matter"

"But it's important to Finn!"

"Football is important to Finn all the other stuff are just perks Finn never asked for and he would gladly give up for a girl like you" Kurt smiled at Rachel and she could tell he was telling the truth.

"Finn's lucky to have a brother like you"

"Oh he knows that!" Kurt smiled; he got up off the couch and pulled the Trolley further into the living room.

"I was going to ask you want that was"

"Well Finn told me he asked you to the benefit and if you decide to go your going to need a dress so I bought some for you to try on"

"Really?"

"Of course I want my future sister in law looking her best" Kurt winked at her as he undid the garment bag so Rachel could see the beautiful dresses.

"These are gorgeous!"

"That they are but first can we watch the end of Funny Girl" Kurt asked already sitting down on the couch with Rachel and grabbed the popcorn.

"Of course!"

**XoXoXoXoXoXo**

"Your lacking today mate" Sam laughed as he and Finn were on the treadmills at the training centre gym.

"I've had 4 hours sleep, cut me some slack" Finn responded even though he had to admit he wasn't even trying now.

"So the party at Rachel's was good?" Sam asked as they got off the treadmills and went to sit on the bench for Finn passed out from exhaustion.

"Yeah it was a laugh, Rachel's friends are fun" Finn commented, he'd told Sam about the party when he arrived as a sort of excuse as to why he would be lacking today although he hadn't mentioned the awkwardness this morning that had been a conversation he'd had with his brother on the way to the gym that he didn't want to talk about again.

"So you made up after the Tina thing"

"Yeah it was fine, I think Rachel felt bad for leaving Quinn and Mercedes" Finn answered before taking a gulp of his water then throwing some in his face to wake him up.

"They were just concerned for her really we all know how Tina can be, how did she even get in?"

"I have no idea, Tina has her ways" Finn replied, they went towards the weights so that Finn could spot Sam who seemed to be the only one who could actually work out today.

"You have plans tonight?"

"I don't think so no, why?" Finn answered, he had hoped to go back to Rachel's tonight but he didn't want to push it with her, she may have admitted she was falling for him last night but she hadn't said anything about it this morning that Finn wasn't even sure she remembered she had, she did have a lot to drink.

"Mercedes wants you and Rachel to come for dinner so we can all get to know each other properly" Sam asked his friend.

"Yeah sounds fun, I'll have to ask Rachel though" Finn said hoping already that Rachel would say yes. He knew she was comfortable with the luxuries of his world but he didn't want that to include his friends.

"You shouldn't always look so worried Finn, I'm sure she will say yes" Finn ignored his friend as he pulled out his phone to call Rachel. She answered after three rings.

_"Hello"_

"Hi Rachel it's Finn"

_"I know, hi you okay?"_ Finn was pretty sure he heard a familiar voice on the other end of the phone that wasn't Rachel's.

"I'm okay yeah, is my brother there?"

_"Yeah he showed up at my door this morning with dresses_" Rachel explained, Finn also heard Kurt down the phone yelling that they were bonding. Finn knew his brother had done this because of what he had told him this morning and he didn't know wither to kill him or hug him.

"Oh okay you can explain later, I was just ringing to see if you were free tonight?"

_"I think so yeah why?"_

"Mercedes wanted us to come to dinner" Finn asked, he could here Kurt asking her to tell Finn to hurry up because they were watching Funny Girl. Finn found himself smiling it looked like Kurt approved of Rachel.

_"Oh okay yeah sure why not"_

"Okay good ill pick you up at 8"

_"It's a date!"_

"Oh I'm not sure I'm there yet" Finn joked which made him hear Rachel angelic laugh down the phone. His day had suddenly got better.

**XoXoXoXoXoXo**

"I'm glad you wanted to come tonight" Finn said as he helped Rachel in to his car.

"I wanted to apologise to Mercedes for yesterday and it seemed fun" Rachel replied

"I hope everything was okay with Kurt today, I have no idea how he knew where you lived or that I'd even asked you to the benefit" Finn explained as he pulled out of the garage.

"All he said was that he had connections" Rachel smiled at Finn who smirked at her answer.

"It's a Hudson trait...I hope it was okay, he can be a lot"

"It was fine don't worry, he was nice" Rachel said looking out to the road, they were heading towards upstate New York. She decided not to tell Finn what they had talked about and she hoped Kurt would do the same.

"Did you pick one, a dress I mean, I know you said you hadn't made up your mind but..." Finn rambled she could tell he still felt weird about this morning which made her feel worse. Her talk with Kurt had been helpful but Rachel still wasn't sure she was ready for what was to come in a relationship with Finn but for one night she was willing to find out.

"I did pick one yes; it's on hold until I make up my mind"

"I'm sure it's a beautiful dress, you look beautiful tonight as well by the way" Rachel was wearing a black and white striped body con skirt, with a lose black vest top tucked into it and a peach blazer and clutch with her black boot heels. She hadn't been sure what kind of dinner it would be but given how everyone had dressed at the game she figured she would dress up.

"Thank you, you look very handsome" Rachel smiled at Finn; she was going to enjoy tonight no matter how she was feeling about everything else. Finn deserved that from her, he had been so sweet and caring since they had meet. Which made Rachel wonder why she was feeling this way? Here she was with a sweet, kind and gorgeous man who liked her and all she could do was worry about what might happen.

"Finn about this morning -" Rachel started just as she saw him pull up to what Rachel could only describe as a mansion complete with the long winding road to the front door and high iron gate and fence. Rachel couldn't help her mouth drop in astonishment at the beautiful house.

"It's okay Rachel, I understand that you might think that things are moving too fast, I mean we have only know each other two weeks. We should just learn to get to know each other better" Rachel smiled lovingly at Finn, he really did understand even if it was just two weeks. Rachel leaned over, as Finn had stopped the car, to kiss him gently in the lips.

"You always seem to know what to say"

"It's a gift" he smiled at her as they both got out of the car and went towards the huge metal gates.

"It sure is"

**XoXoXoXoXoXo**

"Welcome to Casa de Evan's" Sam proclaimed as he opened the door to Finn and Rachel and let them inside.

The inside was just if not more impressive than the outside. Sam led Rachel and Finn through the wide open reception area towards the large dining room where there was a giant marble dining table that could seat at least 15, as well as a large bar in the corner of the room. This one room was as big as Rachel's whole apartment. Mercedes was there serving up what Rachel assumed was there dinner for the evening, although she didn't recognise any of the dishes she knew they would be as good as the meal she had had on her first date with Finn.

"Rachel, Finn I'm glad you guys came" Mercedes said as she hugged and kissed each of their cheeks. "The boys have already eaten so thankfully it's just us"

Finn helped Rachel into her seat then sat down next to her as Sam and Mercedes sat across from them. The chairs were just as grand as the table and went well past Rachel's head. She'd only been in this one room but she had a feeling the rest of the house was just as expensive and glamorous.

Everyone began to tuck into the starter, once Mercedes had finished serving up.

"This is great Mercedes!" Rachel enthused as she ate what she probably guessed was crab cakes.

"Thank you Rachel, it took all day but it's worth it"

"You're a chef?" Rachel asked she didn't really know anything about Mercedes other than that she was married to Sam and they had two sons together.

"Not anymore I gave it up when the boys were born to stay home with them because Sam travels so much" Mercedes answered Finn and Sam seemed to be having their own conversation about their next game which Rachel wasn't very interested in.

"It's a shame you're so good, do you think you'll go back?"

"No this is my life now looking after the boys and Sam" Rachel couldn't help think the answer was a little sad. She thought it was admirable that Mercedes took such good care of her husband and children but if Rachel was in her position she wouldn't want to give up what she loved as well.

"You do it so well" Sam mused kissing Mercedes loudly on the cheek. Rachel smiled at the two; they seemed very much in love. It obviously didn't matter to Mercedes that she as no longer a chef because she had other things that were better.

"Rachel I hope you aren't put off too much to come to a game again?" Sam asked her a few minutes later as Mercedes took away their starter plates and went to get the main course.

"Yeah I'll go again maybe I'll sit in the stands next time though" Rachel smirked at Finn who just smiled right back at her. Mercedes came back in with the dish and plated everyone up wile Sam poured them more wine.

"I propose a toast" Sam said once Mercedes had finished serving up "Here's to hopefully many more night like this"

**XoXoXoXoXoXo**

Two hours later, the four of them had finished their three course meal and had gone to the living room to chat some more.

Rachel had learnt that Sam and Mercedes had meet 7 years ago when Sam had been at the restaurant Mercedes had worked at, at the time and had wanted to compliment the chef. They were married just a year later. Rachel really liked them they were a fun couple who didn't take the things they had for granted, they knew they were lucky and were thankful for it every day.

The two boys eventually came down and because they had never seen Rachel before she was like a new toy to them who they had been playing with for the past hour. Rachel had abounded her blazer and heels and was playing soccer outside with them while Finn, Sam and Mercedes watched from the patio.

"You've got a good one there mate" Sam pointed out as they watched Rachel help Sam's youngest Ryan score a goal and then cheer along with him.

"I think so yeah" Finn agreed as he smiled lovingly at the scene before him. Fin couldn't help the picture coming to his mind of Rachel doing the same thing with their son one day. He knew it was dangerous after what he had told Rachel in the car but he just couldn't help himself.

"She is something, usual people get bored of playing with the boys after 10 minutes" Mercedes added taking a sip of her wine.

Finn watched as Rachel whispered something in Ryan's ear, the little boy smiled at then shouted over to the adults.

"Come play you guys, me, Rachel and Rex against you three oldies" Ryan laughed as Rachel high fived him, the adults took off their own shoes and walked over to the three. Finn went to block Rachel as Sam and Mercedes each took one of the boys.

"Let's kick their butt's boys" Rachel said to the cheers of the little ones. Finn smirked at Rachel which she returned back.

"You're going down" Finn joked as Ryan kicked the ball to his brother that Mercedes tried to get back.

"I don't think so!"

**XoXoXoXoXoXo**

Two hours later Finn was driving Rachel home, Sam and Mercedes had had to pull Rex and Ryan off her who had declared she was their new favourite person. Which it seemed Rachel had really liked. Once Finn had reached Rachel's apartment he shut off the engine and turned to face her.

"I had a great time tonight Rachel, the boys loved you, just like everyone else it seems" Finn smiled reaching for Rachel's hand.

"You not the only one with charm" Rachel smirked

"I beginning to see that, my best mates, my team mates and my brother, you going to make it worse for me to explain when you dump my arse" Finn joked, Rachel leaned over to kiss Finn quickly.

"That's your problem" Rachel quipped as she got out of the car and closed the door behind her but leaned into his open window.

"By the way Finn, I'll go to the benefit with you"

"You will?" Finn smiled so glad she had changed her mind.

"I will yeah, the dress I picked was too beautiful to say no to" Rachel smiled as she walked towards her door.

"So it's not my winning charm" Finn shouted before she was inside. Rachel turned around and smiled at him.

"Not at all!"


	9. InTouch: Hudson Confirms Romance

**Hey Guys**

**Sorry I didn't update over the weekend I just needed a little break to double and triple check everything I've written so far. I'm doing night shifts at work this week so I'll only be able to update every other day I'm afraid but then after this week it will go back to everyday. I hope that's okay with you all. **

**Once again a big thank you to everyone who has took the time to tell me what they thought of the chapters, they really are all lovely. I'm hoping this will be the story that gets me to a 100 reviews but I don't want to get ahead of myself.**

**Anyway I hope you enjoy the chapter. It's a short one but the next one will be longer and filled with drama I promise but for now here is a little fluff.**

**Happy Reading**

**Chapter 9**

"Okay we are almost here, the will be a lot photographers outside" Finn told Rachel as the almost reached The Ritz Carlton hotel. They were in the back of a Rolls Royce that been sent for them as well as the rest of the team.

It was the night of the benefit and Rachel had been preparing all week for tonight. She had a dress fitting with Kurt, she had her styled at least ten different ways by Santana and Mercedes had been helping her with information on the other players and their wives and what to expect at parties like this. Rachel had felt prepared but now as they got closer she was a basket of nerves.

Rachel was in a dark blue dress that wrapped around her chest then fell just below it landing at her feet along with a diamond necklace and silver sandals from Gucci all of which Kurt had given her to borrow; with her hair in a high bun with just her fringe down and a few ringlets framing her face that Kurt and Santana had helped her with all afternoon. She even had to take the day off work so that she had time to get ready. Finn was in a deep navy suit that had black leather collar and strip of black going down the pant leg along with a black tie with his hair slicked back. Rachel had never seen him look so handsome.

Rachel had been nervous all day, they would be a lot of photographers watching her every move and according to Santana it also meant that being seen with her would mean Finn was confirming his relationship to the press.

"I figured but I've checked by teeth three times now" Rachel joked to hide her nerves.

"You look absolutely beautiful they are going to be falling all over you" Finn said wrapping his arm around her tightly.

The car finally pulled up outside the hotel and Rachel could already see the flashers going off. Finn got out of the car and walked around to Rachel's side to give her a hand. She saw Finn's hand and she took it shaking a little. She then stepped straight into the lion's den. Cameras were going off all around them. People were shouting her name and asking her who she was wearing. Rachel had to might her tongue to stop from saying a dress not a person. They stopped and stood for a moment to let them take the photo, Rachel doing what Santana and Kurt had told her (suck in her stomach, turn to the side and lean into Finn with a hand on her hip) before they continued towards the hotel entrance.

Rachel felt herself breathe again once they got inside. Finn grabbed her hand and led her towards the ballroom.

"You did great!" Finn enthused as the made there way inside the ballroom. It was packed with people. The ballroom was done up with Jets colour of balloons and streamers covering the entire ballroom. There was several tables and a large dance floor as well as a stage where the band was currently playing and at the back was a large bar.

"Thank you... I need a drink!"

"Coming up lady" Finn said as he took two glasses off the tray a nearby waiter was holding. "Come on I'll find out where we are sitting"

Finn said hello to almost everyone as they found there table that Rachel was glad to see Mercedes and Sam were sitting at as well.

"Hey guys" Finn said as he helped Rachel sit down then passed her the glass of champagne. Finn sat next to her putting his arm around her.

"How was it?" Mercedes whispered to Rachel referring to the press outside.

"Not as bad as thought. It was over pretty quickly" Rachel answered just as a few more people came to the table.

"So Finn you gonna introduce us to the mystery women" one of them joked as the four of them sat down.

"Rachel this is Mark Sanchez and his wife Kelly and this is Greg McElroy and his wife Stacey, guys this is Rachel Berry" Finn introduced as each one of them shook her hand.

"It's nice to meet you all" Rachel said smiling at each of them, she did actually recognise them from the few times she had seen them in the tabloids. Mercedes had also told her that Mark had been caught cheating on his wife just a month ago, she had already forgiven him by the looks of things.

"It's nice to meet you too Rachel, although we feel like we know you Finn never stops talking about... I mean it's constant!" Greg joked to the amusement of the table and the embarrassment of Finn. But before either could say anything more another guy came over to the table.

"Guys they need a picture of the team before the dinner starts" he informed the team mates. Finn gently kissed Rachel cheek then followed his team mates to the photographer.

"So Rachel we hear you own a book store and write reviews?" Kelly asked her.

"Yeah it's in the east village, what do you girls do?"

"Oh we don't work anyone, it's a full time job supporting the guys with home and away games, sponsors and keeping their schedules tight when they are out of season" Stacey answered. Rachel wasn't sure what to say to her answer, (didn't the team have agents and managers who dealt with all that) so all she did was smile and nod her head.

"So are things with you and Finn serious" Stacey asked her but luckily for Rachel Finn and his team mates came back to the table. Rachel looked around the room most of the tables were full now of Finn's team mates and their spouses as well as the coach and other people from the Jets and people from the charity Generation Jets Academy that's primary goal is to provide elementary school students with enjoyable learning experiences that enhance their literacy, math skills, creativity, community awareness and self-esteem. Rachel had done her research before coming tonight.

"Photo for the paper guys?" A photographer asked the table everyone just nodded their head, so the photographer aimed his camera at them as Finn leaned in to whisper in Rachel's ear.

"You look breathtaking Rach" Rachel had a beautiful smile on her face from Finn's comment just as the picture was taken.

"Thanks guys" the photographer said before rushing away to another table.

"Everyone prepare you self Artie on his way to the table" Sam warned just as the middle aged man with glasses and messy hair came over to them.

"And how are my favourite clients?" Artie asked leaning his hands on Finn and Mark 's chairs.

"So that's why we are sat together so you can kiss our arse all at once" Greg joked but Rachel could tell there was some truth to it. However Artie ignored him and seemed to be looking at her.

"You must be the allusive Rachel I've heard about" Artie asked her, Rachel could see something in his eyes she wasn't sure what it was but she knew she didn't like it.

"Rachel this is Artie my agent" Finn explained even Rachel had already figured that out.

"Nice to meet you Artie" Rachel said shaking his hand.

"If you need anything Rachel you just let me know, I've already had a number of offers for you..."

"Artie isn't that you're ex wife coming this way" Mercedes asked although Rachel couldn't see anyone.

"And on that note... Bye" Artie said rushing away to another table.

"Ignore him, he was just the same with all us when we first started dating" Mercedes explained. Rachel couldn't help but think in a way Artie had got what he wanted with them because now all the women did was focus on the men and their careers but Rachel didn't say that all she said was.

"Oh it's fine, I'm getting used to it"

**XoXoXoXoXoXo**

The rest of the night went by in a pleasant blur for Rachel. She enjoyed a three course meal of fish cakes for starter, Greek lamb, potatoes and olives for a main and a strawberry cheesecake to finish. She was really eating a lot better since she began dating Finn. She then watched the auction of gifts that had been donated for the charity. Finn had won a trip to Paris for two which made Mercedes, Kelly and Stacey wink at her. She then had to pose for a few more photos with Finn for the charity's newsletter but after a few glasses of champagne she didn't mind as much and was relaxing a lot more. She was then introduced to the rest of Finn's team who just like Mark and Greg seemed to know a lot about her. She was now enjoying a dance with Finn on the dance floor surrounded by others doing the same.

"Thank you for coming to tonight Rachel, I know it's not your thing so I promise all next week we will do whatever you want to" Finn said, he had his hands in the small of Rachel's back while hers were looped around his neck.

Rachel was glad she had come. The more time she spent with Finn the more comfortable she became with his lifestyle. Finn had worked hard to achieve what he had so why shouldn't he enjoy it and if he wanted to enjoy it with Rachel then she should just enjoy the ride while she could.

"It's okay Finn I had fun, I'm getting used to it I think" Rachel mused as they swayed on the spot, staring into each other's eyes.

"It's still means a lot to me that you came"

"You're welcome... Looks like Mercedes and Sam are enjoying themselves" Rachel said looking at the married pair who were making out in the corner of the room unaware of their surroundings. Everyone had been here for three hours now and their table alone had had four bottles of champagne so everyone was pretty buzzed and Rachel believed everyone was probably glad the press were no longer there.

"Oh are they other people here I hadn't noticed" Finn said smiling lovingly at her which Rachel returned.

"Again with the charm, you'd think you wanted to take me home tonight" Rachel said suggestively winking at Finn. The two had spent at least five nights at each other's house now but hadn't taken that step yet. Rachel had a feeling it would be tonight though, she couldn't stop checking Finn out in his suit and she knew in her heart that she was ready. She continued to stare in to Finn's eyes as he leaned right down to whisper in her ear.

"Oh I defiantly do!"

**XoXoXoXoXoXo**

Twenty minutes later Finn had to pay for the Paris Trip so Rachel went to the bar to get them both a drink. They had been dancing for close to an hour and Rachel was ready for a rest.

"A Scotch neat please and a martini" Rachel ordered as she sat at one of the bar stools. She looked into her clutch to check her phone. She had texts off all the girls and Matt and Jesse she put it away deciding they could hold until later to see how her night was going.

"Good idea love get him drunk that will make it easier to trap him" Rachel cringed when she heard the voice behind her; she turned around in her seat to see Tina smirking at her.

"What do you want?" Rachel asked her mood already gone sour.

"I wanted to congratulate Finn, he done a great job of making you one of them" Tina said pointing toward a table of the Jets wives.

"Finn hadn't turned me into anything, now excuse me" Rachel said taking the drinks from the bartender, she tried moving away but Tina stopped her.

"Who are you kidding Rachel, you don't think that as soon as things get serious with Finn that he won't expect you to drop you life to support him - they all did soon you will have to too" Tina walked away once she had finished but Rachel could clearly see the smirk on her face. Tina new exactly what she was doing Rachel thought. She figured Rachel was weak enough to be bothered by what Tina was saying that she would break up with Finn. Rachel may have fallen for it at the playoff game but she wasn't going to let the bitch affect her any more.

"Rachel you okay? I'm so sorry apparently she sneaked in, they are going to ask her to leave now" Finn said as he rushed over to her. The concern was clear on his face.

"Don't worry its fine, remember I know what's she like" Rachel reasoned smiling up at Finn and handing him his drink.

"What did she say to you?" Finn asked as they watched one of the guards escort Tina out. Although she still had a smirk on her face.

"Nothing important" Rachel hoped Finn wouldn't be able to notice that she was lying. Although she reasoned it wasn't important enough to ruin their night.

"Wanna dance?" Finn asked taking their drinks and putting them on the table before taking her hand.

"Absolutely"

**XoXoXoXoXoXo**

An hour later Finn and Rachel finally left The Ritz Carlton hotel to the waiting Rolls Royce. As Rachel got in Finn waved to the fans that had collected across the street and ran across to sign a few autographs before getting into the car himself.

"I had fun tonight!" Rachel declared as they drove off.

"I'm glad!" Finn responded he wrapped his arms around Rachel who snuggled into him. "I did as well but any time I spend with you is fun"

"Always so sweet!"

"Only when it's true"

Fifteen minutes later they arrived at Finn's apartment building. Finn thanked the driver before they both made their way up to his penthouse.

This was the first time Rachel had seen Finn's penthouse and she was very impressed. It was a penthouse apartment with floor to ceiling windows that overlooked almost all of central New York. It hard wood floors cover the entire open plan Kitchen/Bar, Living room and dining room. Glass counter tops covered the state of the art kitchen that's was attached to a fully stocked bar with high bar stools and a small flat screen TV on the wall that seemed to be playing ESPN. The living room looked out on to Time Square, there's just two white leather couches and a wide flat screen telly. It was a beautiful apartment, although Rachel had to admit it didn't look very lived in or homely.

"Do you want a drink?" Finn asked as they walked towards the bar. After he had thrown off his suit jacket and threw it on his couch. Rachel as well removed her heels and left them by Finn's door, her feet were killing with all the dancing they had done tonight.

"Yeah sure" Rachel said sitting on the bar stool as Finn made her a martini.

"Finn can I ask you something?" Rachel asked him as he passed her the drink. She didn't want to appear nervous but she knew she had to ask him or it would just weigh on her mind and ruin the rest of their evening

"Of course Rachel" Finn answered as he grabbed a beer for himself then went to sit next to Rachel.

"I know it's still early but I need to know that if we did get serious if you'd expect me to give up my job?" Rachel asked a little nervously. Rachel didn't want to admit that Tina had rattled her again but she still wanted to ask.

"What? Of course not Rachel! The store is part of who you are, why would I ever ask you to give that up?"

"No reason I was just asking" Rachel tried to brush off as she took a sip of her drink.

"Rachel I would never want you to be like my team mates wives if you didn't want to be" Finn explained to a smiling Rachel, she was always amazed that Finn always seemed to know what she was thinking without her even saying it. Rachel leaned over and passionately kissed Finn with all she had. She wasn't sure if it was tonight or the growing feelings she was having for Finn but Rachel was feeling very turned on by just one kiss. In that kiss she knew she was ready. When she pulled away she looked intently into his eyes.

"Why don't you give me a tour of your place" Rachel whispered as she grabbed Finn's hand "let's start with your bedroom" Finn helped Rachel of the stool then lead her to his room where they made love all night.

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I know some of you may be upset that I didn't write a sex scene, I tried but I couldn't write one convincing enough so I'm very sorry :( **


	10. People: New Girl Meets The Family

**Hey Guys - a new chapter I hope you enjoy :) - there is only three chapters left so enjoy it while you can ;)**

**Thank you for all the reviews you guys are the best!**

**Happy Reading **

**Chapter 10**

Finn was awoken the next day by the banging on his front door. He left a still sleeping Rachel in bed and went to answer the door. He opened it to find his mother holding up the New York Post. She walked into his apartment still holding the paper in his face.

"So why is it that the Post knows you're in a relationship before I do" she asked while Finn read the headline. It said 'Hudson Confirms Romance With Book Store Owner'.

"I didn't confirm anything I took her to the Benefit and besides I did try telling you about her two weeks ago at the Luncheon" Finn mused as he grabbed a bottle of water from his fridge while his mom wiped dust from his counter that wasn't there.

"Yes well now that I know it's getting more serious I think I should meet her" Carole said staring straight at her son.

"And I think that that's not happening" Finn said staring straight back at his mother, he was used to her serious face.

"Excuse me and why not? Kurt has met her" Carole pointed out as she moved a vase off his counter and put it and his coffee table. Finn was used to it by now; his mom always did it when she came over. Finn just usually moved the stuff back when she left.

"Because I know how you and dad can be and I'm not putting Rachel through that" Finn answered.

"Things are clearly serious Finn given that Rachel is in your room right now" Carole snipped holding up a lacy black bra that had been on the couch. Finn grabbed it off her and shoved it in his pocket.

"That's none of your business mom!"

"Look we were all going to the country club this weekend anyway so why not just bring Rachel along. Kurt and Blaine will be there" Carole reasoned

"I'll ask her but if she doesn't want to, I'm not going to force her" Finn told his mother. Carole just smiled at Finn, then grabbed her bag and made her way to the door. Finn couldn't help think his mom looked as if she had gotten her own way which Finn had to admit she probably had.

"Bye son" Carole said kissing his cheek then wiping the lipstick away.

"Bye mom"

XoXoXoXoXoXo

Two hours later Rachel had left Finn's penthouse, gone home to change and then made her way to the store, which had been packed since the moment Rachel got there. She was used to a busy store but nothing like it had been before. Her phone had been ringing all morning as well from authors who wanted to have signings in her store. Rachel knew this had to do with the picture of her and Finn in the New York Post so she had decided to hide in her office and let Brittany and her weekend staff deal with the mayhem in the store.

"That's lovely Mrs Ahern and how did you hear about my store... Ah the post... Well I'll see what I can do and call you back... Bye now!" Rachel slammed the phone down vowing not to answer it for the rest of the day.

It would be great for her store having the authors come in that had been ringing her and all the customers who would be coming in but Rachel wanted it to be because of her merit as a small business owner not because of who she was currently dating. Rachel was brought out of her thoughts by someone knocking in her door. She looked up to see Finn coming into her office.

"Hey Finn" Rachel could hear the chaos still outside in the store and was glad she was hiding in here "How are things outside?"

"Crazy, I guess everyone has seen the Post" Finn reasoned as he made his way inside and closed the door behind him.

"Probably my phone has been ringing all morning with authors wanting to come to the store" Rachel explained, Finn sat down on the seat across from her; she could see the guilt in his eyes. "It's not your fault Finn; I kind of knew this was going to happen once people knew who I was"

"As long as your okay, I say enjoy it. People are going to see how great this store is eventually why not let it be pushed along" Finn reasoned as he looked around Rachel's office. It was very homely for an office as it was filled with photos, comfy pillows and small ornaments. It all seemed very Rachel.

"I don't want you to think I'm using your name Finn"

"I know you're not Rachel, all of what is going on outside this office can't be helped, people are noisy but as it means your profits go up then I'm all for it" Finn smiled brightly at Rachel which she returned.

"Well you've cheered me up but I have a feeling that's not why you came all this way to see me" Rachel lightly accused smirking at him.

"It's not no, I didn't tell you early at mine because I didn't wanna ruin the mood" Finn started winking at Rachel "but my mom stopped by when you were asleep, she had also seen the Post and she decided she wants to meet you"

"Meet me!" Rachel couldn't help looking a little startled, she still remembered the conversation she had with Brittany about Carole and she wasn't sure she was ready for that yet.

"I know what you're thinking but Kurt and Blaine will be there as well and she seemed to really wanna meet you"

"And where would this meeting me happening" Rachel asked as she signed some receipts hoping to distract herself from the worry of meeting Finn's mom. She knew she would eventually say yes because it would be important to Finn. He was always trying with Rachel to make sure she was comfortable so she knew he would do the same with his mother and father as well.

"My parents and Kurt and Blaine were going to the country club in the Hampton's that we are all members of this weekend so they want us to come up as well" Finn explained

"A country club in the Hampton's, why am I not surprised" Rachel joked lightly shaking her head.

"So what do you say?"

"Why not... I won't have to wear a ball gown again will I" Rachel asked jokingly

"No I promise, it's will be more relaxed than you think" Finn leaned across the desk and lightly kissed Rachel "Thank you"

"You're welcome now leave me I have work to do, go see you adoring fans outside" Rachel said lightly pushing Finn towards the door.

"Okay I'm going, I'll see you tonight?" Finn asked before kissing her once again and going toward the door.

"I don't know I think having tea with the president at the plaza"

XoXoXoXoXoXo

"So if you're only going for the day why are you packing?" Santana asked Rachel.

The week had flown once again for Rachel and it was finally the day for her to go to the Hampton's to meet Finn's parents.

She had spent almost all week with Finn. Either just them too, they also went bowling or the cinema with Rachel and her mates and went for fancy dinners with Finn's friends or Kurt and Blaine. She was starting to enjoy either one and was getting used to the attention that came when ever she was seen with Finn but she was also glad the chaos at the store had calmed down.

"The outfit I have on now is for during the day and this one" Rachel said holding up her bag "is for the more formal dinner tonight"

"Well I think you'll look great in both" Santana commented. Rachel had on peach coloured shorts, a black and white stripped fitted t-shirt, black studded slipped shoes and a cream fedora hat that had a black bow on it and for the dinner tonight she had chosen black skinny jeans, black block heels, a white sleeveless blouse, her gold Michael Kors watch and bracelet and a purple clutch for a pop of colour. Kurt had helped her pick both which she had been very grateful for.

"Thank you" Rachel replied just as she heard a knock at the front door and someone entering.

"Rachel you here?" She heard Finn yell from the living room.

"Coming!" She shouted back, she grabbed her bag and went to the living room with Santana following behind.

"Hey you ready to go?" Finn asked. Rachel was glad to see he was dressed as casual as she was in cut off cargo pants, a black Ralph Lauren polo shirt and black pumps.

"I am, you can take that" Rachel said passing him her small duffel bag while she grabbed her Chanel bag. "Okay I'll see you tonight" Rachel hugged Santana tightly and as she did her friend whispered good luck.

"You kids have fun" Santana said as Rachel let her go and followed Finn out of the door.

An hour later Rachel and Finn were nearing the Hampton's and Rachel was growing more nervous, she hadn't said a word to Finn the whole drive but luckily Finn hadn't pushed her too either he could obviously sense how nervous she was.

"I'm sorry I've not been very talkative" Rachel commented after taking a sip of the soy Latte from Starbucks that Finn had got her knowing it was her favourite.

"It's okay, it's a nice change of pace usually I can't get a word in edge ways" Finn joked, Rachel lightly hit him on the arm but Finn just smiled at her in return.

"It's going to be okay Rachel I promise to protect you from my mom" Finn sent a reassuring smile towards Rachel before looking back at the road. Rachel knew Finn was trying to help but she could tell he was just as nervous as she was.

XoXoXoXoXoXo

Another hour later Finn and Rachel finally arrived at The Hampton Hills country club. Finn gave his keys to valet and grabbed Rachel had before they made their way inside.

Rachel looked around the club taking it all in. It was pristine in every way and everything looked new. The large restaurant looked out on to the garden full of exotic trees with a glass roof that lets you see the clear skies.

They made their way back outside towards the patio where Rachel saw Kurt and Blaine sat with two older people that must have been Finn's parents. They all instantly got up when they noticed the couple.

"Look who finally made it" the older man commented as he quickly hugged Finn.

"Hey dad, Rachel this is my dad Burt and my mom Carole" Finn introduced once Rachel had hugged Blaine and Kurt. She shook Burt's hand while Carole just smiled at her.

"It's nice to meet you both" Rachel said as they all sat back down.

"You too Rachel, it seems the media know more about you than we do" Carole quipped as the waiter came over to take they drink order. Rachel just ordered an orange juice as it was only eleven in the morning.

"Not by choice I assure you" Rachel finally replied once the waiter had left.

"Oh I'm sure darling" Carole replied a little up tight for Rachel's liking but she tried not to show it.

"So Finn you up for a little golf while the women get to know each other" Burt asked him when the waiter came back with their drinks.

"Oh I don't know dad..." Finn started but was cut off by his mother.

"Go on Finn you and your father haven't played in ages and I would like to get to know Rachel without you here" Carole said sending what Rachel thought was a strange smile at her.

"Mom..."

"It's okay Finn, I'll be fine" Rachel said smiling reassuringly at Finn. Truthfully she didn't want him to leave but she also wanted Carole to see she could hold her own without Finn there for protection.

"You sure?" Finn asked looking at just Rachel.

"She said its fine, go and play golf" Carole said but Finn continued to look at Rachel who eventually nodded her head.

"Okay dad lets go" Finn said a little reluctantly getting up from his seat along with Burt.

"Good good, I've got you clubs in the car- Blaine you want to come too?"

"Yeah sure" Blaine said getting up a well. Kurt had told Rachel how strained the relationship between Blaine and his parents was because they still weren't 100% with his lifestyle so Blaine took any chance he could to impress them both.

Finn kissed Rachel's head before leaving with his dad and Blaine. Carole watched them leave then turned to Rachel.

"So Rachel, what do your parents do? Will I know them?" Carole asked her. Rachel tried to hide the emotions she felt at the mention if her parents. She never talked about them; luckily Finn had not yet asked about them.

"They don't do anything, they both died when I was young" Rachel lied it was easier than the truth.

"Oh Rachel I'm so sorry, I had no idea Finn never said" Kurt astonished squeezing Rachel's hand.

"Oh don't worry its fine" Rachel waved off hoping they would change the subject.

"So who raised you then?" Carole asked not at all affected by Rachel's previous answer as she took a sip of her wine.

"Mom come on..."

"I spilt my time between my friend Santana's house and my friend Brittany's house" Rachel answered cutting Kurt off she was going to let this women get a rise out of her and she wasn't really lying that time as Brittany and Santana's parents had a hand at helping her grow.

"Well how fortunate for you" Carole said before taking a drink of her wine.

"Yes I guess it was"

XoXoXoXoXoXo

After thirty minutes Rachel was really regretting not ordering a stronger drink than orange juice. Brittany hadn't been wrong about Carole and her ways. Every question she asked Rachel seemed to have an underling meaning to it that Rachel didn't like. Luckily she had Kurt as bit of a buffer but even he didn't seem to have the power to stop her.

"So Rachel I hear the store has got successful since your face was in the Post with my son" Carole commented as the waiter came back with their third lot of drinks.

"Mom Rachel's store was always successful" Kurt snapped a little.

"I'm sure it was I'm just saying it's probably helped Rachel's business since she got to know Finn" Carole quipped eyeing Rachel up and down.

"The benefit was important to Finn so that's why I went not for my store" Rachel informed Carole taking a big gulp of her drink wishing there was vodka in it.

"Oh I know it was, I heard you meet Tina, her parents are dear friends of ours" Rachel could instantly see Kurt stiffen at his mother's words and Rachel had no clue what to say luckily it seemed Carole did need a response.

"Excuse me you two I'm going to powder my nose" Carole grabbed her Burkin bag and made her way to the rest room.

"You okay Kurt?" Rachel asked once she saw Carole had gone.

"I should be used to her doing it by now, I'm okay" Rachel squeezed Kurt's hand the same way he had earlier.

"Here drink this, it helps" Kurt said handing Rachel his vodka soda that Rachel downed in one.

XoXoXoXoXoXo

"So how was it with Kurt and my mom" Finn asked Rachel as they got changed in Finn's room at his parent's beach house.

They rest of Rachel's afternoon had passed by in uncomfortable silence and awkward questions so much so that Rachel had practically jumped out of her seat when Finn, Blaine and Burt had got back. Rachel wasn't sure she wanted to tell Finn all this though as she didn't want him to worry and it was his mom and she knew how important family was to him.

"And before you lie Kurt has already told me" Finn added buttoning up his shirt.

"It was fine really. She did mention Tina though" Rachel told him figuring Kurt probably already had.

"She does that, she has no filter my mom" Finn reached for Rachel and wrapped himself around her "Should we have not come?"

"No, it will get better I'm sure as long as you stay with me this time" Rachel answered wrapping her arms around him.

"I won't leave you side for the rest if the night I promise not even to pee" Rachel just laughed at Finn as he leaned down to kiss her.

"I'll let you pee, it's not that bad" Rachel said as she pulled away from him to grab her gold bracelet.

"You look beautiful by the way Rach" Finn commented as he grabbed his jacket.

"You scrub up well yourself" Rachel replied, Finn was in a button down black pants and jacket with a plain white shirt.

"How about we just stay here and fool around" Finn said only half joking. He grabbed Rachel and they fell on the bed together as Finn kissed her passionately.

"I don't think your mom would approve of that" Rachel quipped when they pulled about.

"No I don't think she would" Finn and Rachel turned their heads towards the door to see Carole standing there "Come on we have reservations"

Rachel and Finn just laughed as they got up off the bed and followed Carole out of the door.

XoXoXoXoXoXo

The family made their way inside the country club restaurant and were lead toward their table. They all sat down and Rachel noticed there was four empty seats at their table as well.

"Someone joining us mom?" Finn asked as he pushed in Rachel seat and sat down next to her putting his arm around her chair.

"Yes here they are now" Carole said, everyone turned their head towards the door as Tina, a young man and two older people came toward the table. Rachel saw the look of anger and disgust on Finn's, Kurt's and Blaine's faces as Carole and Burt hugged the four.

"Hi guys, Rachel nice seeing you again" Tina smirked as she sat down.

"Rachel these are dear friends Beverly and Tony and their son Scott and of course you've meet their daughter Tina" Carole informed her. Neither Finn, Blaine or Kurt said anything as Rachel smiled at the family

"It's nice to meet you, I've meet your daughter before at the game and the benefit unfortunately she wasn't allowed to stay long so we couldn't talk properly" Rachel said smirking at Tina as she heard Finn, Kurt and Blaine let out little laughs.

"Tina is very successful she works for her father's company doing PR" Carole praised although only Tina's family were really listening. "Is that impressive Finn?"

"I guess" Finn retorted, he didn't bother looking towards his mother instead kept his arm firmly around Rachel lightly tickling her shoulder.

"Finn's friend runs a little book store" Carole told Tina parents and Rachel could practically see the disdain in her voice.

"Rachel owes the store mom! And she's not my friend she's my girlfriend" Finn declared Carole didn't say anything else but turn her attention Beverly but Rachel could see the unpleasantness on her face at Finn's words.

Finn leaned down to whisper in Rachel's ear "It's okay that I called you that isn't it" Rachel replied by nodding her head so Finn kissed her temple then looked towards Kurt and Blaine who had still yet to say anything.

"You guys okay?" Finn whispered across the table. Both just replied by nodding their head just as Carole turned back to the four.

"Me and Beverly were just talking about when you and Tina dated" Carole told Finn but addressed the whole table with a wide smile on her face then pretended to be shocked when she realised Rachel was there "Oh sorry Rachel I'm sure you didn't know that"

"I did know that actually" Rachel replied while taking a drink tying her best to not rise to whatever it was Carole and Tina were doing.

"We had some good times, didn't we Finn" Tina added smiling lovingly at Finn which made Carole and Beverly smile at each other.

"Nope I don't remember any good times" Finn said bluntly without even bothering to look at Tina or his mom.

"Finn! There is no need to be rude" Carole berated sending an apoplectic look to Beverly and Tony. "I always thought you would get married someday"

"There's still time" Tina replied winking at Carole who smiled like the sun shone out of Tina's arse. Rachel wanted to gag at them in response but thought it would be best not to. She knew they were doing this to make her lash out or leave but she wasn't going to let them win.

"Yeah I'm sure it will happen when hell freezes over, pigs fly or Justin Bieber finally pulls up his pants" Kurt quipped as he eyed the menu.

"Kurt I raised you better than that! Tina is a lovely girl that's all I was trying to say" Carole explained. Nobody said anything else to each other as the waiter came over to take their orders once he left the tension remained.

Everyone had their own conversation for a few minutes. To an outsider it could look like the table were actually enjoying each other's company and not just passing the seconds until they could leave.

"So Tina any gossip for us?" Carole asked smiling. Before Tina could respond Kurt slammed his glass down and gave his mother an evil look.

"I can't take this much longer and I've only been here five minutes!" Kurt said raising his voice at the end.

"Keep your voice down Kurt!" Carole proclaimed looking round to make sure nobody could hear.

"I will not keep my voice down, how could you invite her here. You know what she did to me! And how she has been with Rachel and Finn. How could you think it's okay!" Kurt asked shouting at his mother drawing some attention from the table next to them.

"Kurt behave yourself. It wasn't Tina who focused you into your way of life you can hardly blame her for that!" Carole acknowledged, Rachel noticed that Beverly and Tony seemed to look a little embarrassed and ashamed at Carole's words. They obviously didn't agree that their daughter wasn't to blame for what had happened.

"Unbelievable" Kurt said before walking away with Blaine following quickly behind him.

"Mom was that necessary" Finn asked clearly very annoyed

"Yes Finn it was. I don't know why you and your brother always go against what I want for you. When will you both realise I know best!" Carole declared losing her cool. She had been trying all day to remain calm while she insulted Rachel and now she seemed to have lost it.

"What's that supposed to mean!" Finn argued back although he tried to keep his voice down so as not to catch any more attention.

"What do you think? Her Finn" Carole declared pointing her finger towards Rachel. "She is not right for you Finn; she doesn't belong in our world. I hoped bringing her here would make you see that but obliviously you are blind, this has to end now"

"Listen to me mom, Rachel is the one I'm with either accept or have no part of my life – you choice" Finn whispered so only the table could hear but Rachel could see the blind rage between his words. He grabbed Rachel hand and they both left the table and straight out of the club. Finn gave the ticket to the valet and received his car. They both got in still not saying a word to each other until Finn turned to Rachel, a look of angry, hurt, betrayal and guilt all mixed into one.

"Rachel I'm so sorry..."

"Just take me home please"

XoXoXoXoXoXo

The whole three hour drive home was deadly silent for Finn and Rachel. Finn concentrated on the road while Rachel just aimlessly stared out of the window.

Finn eventually pulled up outside Rachel's building and shut off the engine. Both seemed completely unsure of what to say to each other.

Finn should have known this would happen. His mother always had a plan to get her own way no matter the consequences for everyone else. Finn hated Rachel had been witness to it and that she had been hurt in the process.

"Rachel I'm so sorry about today, I should have known my mother would do something like this but I really did just think she wanted to meet you" Finn said looking at Rachel who was just staring out of window.

"I'm just gonna go inside Finn, we can talk another time" Rachel responded undoing her seat belt and grabbing her bags.

"Rachel I don't want to leave it like this" Finn said as he got out of the car to chase Rachel to the door.

"And I don't want to have to keep saying its fine when it's not" Rachel replied looking at Finn for the first time.

"Rachel..."

"Finn I just don't want to talk right now please just leave" Rachel lightly pleaded as she opened her door.

"Okay I'll go but just know I'm sorry and I'm not going to let this be the end" Finn declared as he walked back to his car. He knew how Rachel must be feeling right now so he would give her the space she needed. But he wasn't giving up no matter what Rachel or his mother thought.

XoXoXoXoXoXo

Once Carole said by to the Cohen Chang family she made her way out to the country club patio telling Burt she needed to make a call.

She dialled the familiar number and waited for him to answer.

"Hello?"

"It's me, the plan isn't working"

"I told you it wouldn't she's not as weak as you thought"

"Will do this your way then, find out as much as you can about her and let me know so I can decide what to do with it" Carole informed him watching out for anyone coming.

"Will do" he put the phone down so Carole made her way back inside to find her husband.

Some may think it was wrong but she was doing this for her son. She had already failed once with Kurt and now he was living a lifestyle she didn't agree with so she wouldn't do the same with Finn. She would help him wither Finn thought he needed the help or not.


	11. Page Six: Is There Trouble In Paradise?

**Hey Guys - New Chapter hope you enjoy :) - only two more to go**

**Thank you for all the lovely reviews Xx**

**Happy Reading **

**Chapter 11**

"So you finally gonna tell me what happened in the Hampton's?" Santana asked Rachel as they sat down at their table at the Hudson Diner just near Rachel's shop. Santana had come to the Book Shop saying that her and Rachel were taking a lunch hour so that they could finally talk. They were sat towards the back of the restaurant so they would be able to talk privately. Although people noticed Rachel when she was with Finn they never seemed to when she was on her own so she figured her and Santana would be able to talk properly without anyone trying to listen in.

"What can I get you ladies?" The waiter asked before Rachel could answer.

"I'll have a seafood salad and a sparkling water please" Rachel answered giving the menu to the waiter.

"And I'll have a BLT and chips with a root beer, thank you" Santana answered doing the same. "So go then what was it like?"

"It was a train wreck, I don't know where to start" Rachel finally answered. She hadn't told Santana when she had got home that night because she had really not wanted to talk about it until she figured out how she felt about it all. But she figured she would have to eventually because Santana would never let up.

"Start from the beginning" Santana suggested. The waiter came over with their drinks and knives and forks before quickly leaving not before looking Rachel up and down as if he recognised her.

"Well as soon as we got there Finn's dad whisked him off to play golf leaving me on my own with her. We had drinks and all the way through she was asking me personal questions about my life and after ever answer I gave she would undercut it in some way. She also kept talking about the store saying it must be successful now that people know I know Finn" Rachel ranted off as she remembered the events of the day. "She asked me about my parents as well"

"What did you say?" Santana asked her before she took a drink of her root beer.

"I told her that they died when I was young"

"Rachel!" Santana said astonished almost spilling some of her drink.

"What? It's not like I'm going to tell her the truth that was the easiest way to make sure she didn't ask again" Rachel replied as she leaned back in her seat.

"And what are you going to do if she finds out the truth" Santana asked

"I'll cross that bridge when I come to it besides I haven't even gotten to the worst part" Rachel informed her friend.

"Why what happened?" Santana asked but before Rachel could answer the waiter came back with their food. He dropped it down on their table then looked at Rachel again.

"Your Rachel Berry aren't you, Finn Hudson's new girlfriend?" The waiter asked her already getting excited even though she hadn't answered him.

"I am yes" Rachel answered smiling at him, she couldn't be rude even if she wasn't in the mood because then it might somehow get out that she was a bitch or something.

"Wow! I'm a huge fan of Finn's a huge fan!" The waiter enthused

"I'll make sure I'll tell him"

"Thank you! And you should bring him with you next time you come in" the waiter suggested.

"Yeah maybe" Rachel said trying to sound as enthusiastic as the waiter did.

"Great! I'll leave you too it enjoy your lunch Rachel" the waiter declared before walking towards a few of the other waiters whispering in their ears and trying to discreetly point at Rachel and failing.

"So what happened?" Santana asked again, she had been tucking into her BLT while Rachel's exchange with the waiter was going on. Rachel shook her head slightly at what had happened then turned back to her friend.

"Well when Finn came back we got changed and had dinner and you'll never guess who was there?" Rachel continued

"Who?" Santana asked through a mouthful of chips.

"Tina and her parents!"

"What? Why?" Santana asked surprised, Rachel hasn't told Santana about what had happened with Kurt and Tina but she still knew her as the bitch from the playoff game.

"There friends of Finn's parent. It just went downhill from there. Carole insulted me, praised Tina, pissed off Kurt with her comments about his life style and annoyed Finn. The only thing that would have made it worse would have been if my parents had walked through the door" Rachel told Santana as they both ate their lunch, although Rachel wasn't very hungry after retelling the events of the weekend.

"So how did your leave it with Finn?"

"After we left we didn't speak the whole ride home and when he tried to talk to me I just brushed him off and said we would talk later but we haven't spoken since" Rachel said looking a little ashamed.

"Rachel that was three days ago" Santana pointed out shocked.

"I know Santana but I don't know what to say" Rachel said a little desperately she had anguished over it for three days.

"Rachel what happened with Carole wasn't Finn's fault. You know better than any one that sometimes parents aren't who you expect them to be" Santana pointed out.

"I know that but I don't want to be the person who gets in between a mother and her son, especially someone like Carole!" Rachel said remembered once again what Brittany had told her.

"Why not? Finn's clearly doesn't care so why should you?"

"Maybe..."

"I'm right! The boy is clearly into you Rachel it's time you start letting him. I'm surprised he hasn't been filling our apartment with gifts until you speak to him" Santana mused only half joking.

"He sent flowers to the shop and a box of them sweets I like from the shop in Brooklyn" Rachel said coyly eyeing her food instead of Santana.

"Speak to him!"

"I will do" Rachel answered

"But not tonight because its girls night and I've had enough of your drama for a while"

"Hey! I didn't have to tell you, you brought me here to get the dish" Rachel proclaimed smirking at her Latino friend.

"Hello! Best friend of course I have to know!"

XoXoXoXoXoXo

"It's been three days now Kurt I don't know what to do" Finn declared as he paced around his apartment while his brother watched from the couch in slight amusement.

"Just give her time she'll come around" Kurt said as he flipped through a magazine. They had had the same conversation for three days now so Kurt had run out of things to say that would reassure his brother.

"What if she doesn't, I mean dinner was pretty bad" Finn asked as he fell onto the chair defeated.

"Finn maybe that's a sign"

"What's a sign?" Finn asked confused. He could tell that Kurt was unsure of wither he should answer.

"Maybe you should just let her go, I like Rachel a lot but mom can be a lot to handle if she doesn't like you. Why put Rachel through that" Kurt answered looking a little guilty that he had said his thoughts aloud especially when he looked at Finn's un-amused face.

"Why put Blaine through that, she's the same with him" Finn pointed out snipping at his brother a little.

"Blaine's used to it, besides his parents are the same with me. That's how we have been brought up"

"So you making this about upbringing just like mom did" Finn accused not liking at all where Kurt was going with this.

"That's not fair I'm just saying it might be easier if you just let Rachel go" Kurt tried to reason.

"I can't do that!" Finn demanded

"Why?"

"Because-" then it hit Finn like a ton of bricks why he couldn't. It may have only been five weeks. But they had been the best five weeks of Finn's life. Rachel was fun, caring, sarcastic, opinionated and beautiful and Finn was certain he was in love with her. He never felt this way about any of the other girls he had dated before and defiantly wouldn't let be fighting so hard to keep them in his life.

"Because you love her" Kurt finished not seeming shocked at all by his brother's confession.

"I think I do yeah" Finn said looking a little astonished.

"Then screw what I said and what mom thinks, you do whatever you can to keep her" Kurt declared.

Finn jumped off his couch and grabbed his coat and keys then made his way to the door.

"Where are you going?" Kurt asked from where he still sat on the couch.

"Where do you think? I going to tell her"

XoXoXoXoXoXo

"Rachel everyone is here" Santana shouted from the living room to Rachel who was in her room finishing getting ready.

Marley, Lauren, Kitty and Brittany were coming over for the girls usual girl's night in that they did every month but this time Rachel had invited Mercedes and Quinn as well.

Rachel threw on her black leggings, demin shirt and cream woolly jumper then went through to the living room where all the girls were already sat on various chairs in the living room already drinking the wine. Santana handed Rachel a glass as she sat down next to her on the couch. Before any of them had a chance to speak there was a knock on the door. Rachel put her glass down and went to open it and she wasn't really that surprised to see Finn at the other side.

"Hey Rach I'm sorry - oh I didn't realise I was interrupting something" Finn said once he noticed the other girls in the living room.

"Hey Finn" they all chorused as they watched the two who only seemed to have eyes for each other.

"Mercedes? Quinn?" Finn asked once he noticed them there.

"Hey Finn don't worry we are talking you up" Mercedes promised cheekily winking at him.

"I can come back later" Finn suggested to Rachel

"No its okay we can talk in my room" Rachel told him, they both walked to her room and Rachel closed the door behind them.

"I'm sorry I haven't called in three days" Rachel told him once they were inside. Rachel and Finn both sat on the bed but at opposite sides.

"It's okay I get it, that dinner was intense and for once it wasn't just Tina!"

"Yeah, I think it's safe to say your mom doesn't approve" Rachel laughed even though she wasn't really joking.

"I don't care! I promise you Rachel nothing my mom says will change my mind about you" Finn declared reaching for her hand and squeezing it tight.

"Finn I don't want to be the one to cause problems between you and your mom"

"You're not Rach, she is. She's the one who did all this. Just because she thinks she knows what's best doesn't mean she does" Finn reassured her, Rachel moved further on to the bed inching closer to Finn.

"As long as you're sure Finn, I would hate to cause problems with you and people in your life because I'm different" Rachel shyly admitted. Finn put both his hands to Rachel's cheeks and pulled her closer just mere inches from his own face.

"If they can't see how great you are then they are not people I want in my life" Finn closed the small gap between them pressing his lips passionately on to Rachel's. They fell onto the bed to together in a lovingly embrace. Both had missed the other in the three days they hadn't been speaking. They eventually pulled apart when they heard a banging on the Rachel's door.

"We are glad you made up but its GIRLS night, time to say bye bye" Kitty shouted through the door.

"I best get going then" Finn said as they got off the bed. Finn leaned into Rachel and quickly kissed her again before they made their way back to the living room where each of the girls were trying to pretend they hadn't been listening to the couple. Rachel walked Finn to the door and when she opened it she leant against it as Finn walked out.

"Talk to you later?" Finn asked Rachel leaned up to whisper in Finn's ear.

"They will probably be gone by midnight why don't you come by then?"

"Absolutely!"

XoXoXoXoXoXo

"So Rachel how good is Finn in bed?" Lauren asked once they were all back in the small living room wine glasses in hands.

"I'm not sure I want to know that" Quinn said a little disgust on her face as she took a drink of the wine Mercedes had brought.

"Don't worry Quinn because I'm not telling them" Rachel said smiling brightly at her friends.

"Come one Rachel what point is there of dating an international football star if you can't tell your friends about it" Marley reasoned to which Brittany, Lauren and Kitty nodded in agreement.

"Mercedes is married to one why don't you ask her" Rachel suggested leaning back in to the couch in amusement at Mercedes worried face.

"Sam is very good, very gentle does exactly what I want" Mercedes eventually answered not as embarrassed as Rachel thought she would be.

"Who wants that? Puck just takes me into his arms and has his way with me rough and full of passion" Quinn confessed but then her faced quickly changed when she realised what she had said "I've obviously had too much wine"

"I think you've not had nearly enough" Santana said pouring her some more "Now tell us some more about your fifty shades love life"

"No I think that's enough for now" Quinn smiled then looked towards Rachel "Rachel come one you have to give us something about you and Finn"

"I agree, you're so bloody coy" Kitty told her

"What do you want to know?" Rachel asked figuring she might as well get it over with her friends weren't going to stop until they knew something especially when wine was involved it made them pushier. They all looked at each other as if deciding on a question though their minds before they all turned to her and Brittany spoke.

"How do you feel about him?" Rachel could tell they were wanted an honest answer from her. Rachel didn't know what that was though. She loved spending time with Finn and too much time apart like the last few days Rachel had really missed him. He was funny, smart, very caring and sweet and had a bloody great body. He knew what she was thinking without her even saying and always picked up on the littlest things about her that would go unnoticed by other people. She really felt like she could trust him which was a rare thing for Rachel. How did she feel about him? Right now she felt like she...

"Oh god!" Rachel said astonished the feelings clear on her face as all the women were giving her knowing smiles.

"AWW Rachie loves a boy!"


	12. The Post: Rachel's Dirty Past Revealed

**Hello Dear Readers :) another day another chapter - I hope you enjoy.**

**Only one chapter left , I do have a few ideas for a sequel though :) if you guys are interested?**

**Happy Reading **

**Chapter 12**

Finn woke up with a jump when he heard the shrill noise of his cell phone ringing. He rolled over in Rachel's bed to grab it. She had already left for woke but had said he could let himself out later as they had been up pretty late.

"Hello?" Finn answered without checking the caller ID. He pushed himself up from the covers to help him wake up a little.

"Front page of the Post" Came Artie's response

"What I haven't got a paper what going-"

"Then go online NOW" Finn grabbed Rachel's laptop from her dressing table and went to the New York Post website. As he was hit with the headlines he felt all his breathe leave his body.

"Is it true?"

"Yes, they have an interview with her mother. It's already been picked up my all the news outlets, People and E! Online" Finn jumped out of bed and began throwing on his clothes while holding the phone between his ear and neck.

"Who went to the Post?" he asked, once he had finished throwing on his clothes he went through to Rachel's living room and out the front door making sure he had locked up behind him.

"We have no idea – did you know about this Finn?" Artie asked him, he could hear the phones going off and people shouting in the background probably in response to all of this.

"Not a clue, she never talked about her parents and I never asked"

"Well maybe you should have Finn. I mean a drug dealer father, a mother who's serving life for murder and herself the Juvenile delinquent is probably something I should have know so I could deal with it –"

"Enough Artie, just find out who did this to Rachel" Finn had reached the ground floor and began running to his car in the garage determined to get to Rachel quickly.

"Finn the Post aren't not just going to give up there sources and it's not like Rachel can sue them if it's true" Artie tried to reason

"I don't care Artie you find out who did this or your fired" Finn slammed the phone down before speeding off in his car towards east village. They news headline hadn't changed anything for him. Rachel would have an explanation and he would be there to help the women he loved.

XoXoXoXoXoXo

As soon as Finn pulled up at the side of Rachel's store he was blinded by the camera as the press shouted ridiculous questions at him as he got out and made his way to the front door.

"Did you know about your girlfriend's dark past?"

"Have you met the drug lord?"

"What does this mean for the baby?"

Finn managed to finally push past them all and made his way inside. Once inside he was met with deathly silence something he wasn't used to from the store. The binds on the windows were drawn and it seemed nobody else was around. He decided to lock the entrance as he made his way further into the store. As he did Brittany walked around the corner and jumped at the sight of him.

"God Finn you scared the crap out of me!"

"Sorry Brittany, is Rachel here?"

"In her office... Finn Rachel isn't how they are making her out she's..." Finn could see the concern and worry on Brittany's face. She was a good friend to Rachel.

"I know Brittany nothing has changed for me I just wanted to see if she was okay" Finn could see the relief wash over her at his words.

"You go in, I'm going call the cops about all then" Brittany said pointing to the window as she walked to the desk where the till was.

Finn continued on into the store and made his way to Rachel's office.

Finn walked into Rachel's office to see her on the couch wiping away her tears as she looked at the front of The Post intently. Finn rushed over trying to put his arms around her but Rachel jumped off the couch before he could.

"Don't Finn!"

"Rachel I'm so sorry about this. I have no idea who did this but I promise you I will find out" Finn pleaded as he watched Rachel pace her office.

"My whole life is all over the Internet and the papers I don't care who did this it's already out there for everyone to see!" Rachel proclaimed as she fell on to her desk chair throwing some papers off her desk in frustration.

"Rachel this is going to blow over I promise" Finn tried to reason getting off the couch to face Rachel.

"Finn every parent in my reading groups have cancelled, my adult learning group haven't show up and my store is empty! This is ruining my business" Rachel shouted as she threw the paper across the room.

"I'll help you any way I can Rachel I swear" Finn told her, he moved around to Rachel's chair to comfort her but she once again she jumped up from her chair when he got close.

"I don't want your help Finn it's because if you this is happening!" Rachel snapped not looking at him.

"How is this my fault" Finn asked not being able to hide his hurt.

"I should never have got involved with you. I knew something like this would happen but you charmed me and I didn't trust my instincts. Well no more!"

"What! You're ending this because of one report" Finn asked in disbelief as Rachel refused to look at him.

"That one report had detailed accounts of my childhood. All about my mother who murdered the man who tried to attack me when my dad didn't come through with some drugs for him. Then all about my drug lord father who was serving 10 years in jail until he was killed and them lastly their naughty daughter who spent time in Juvenile Detention because she didn't want to rat out her father. Not as impressive as your country club upbringing" Rachel retorted as she paced her office angrily.

"I don't care about any of it!"

"Well I do, I've been trying to escape my past for so long but there is no escape from it as long as the press what to know every detail of my life just because I'm dating you"

"Don't pretend that's all it is you've been looking for a way out since the beginning. You're so scared of a real relationship that you run from anyone that might make you happy!" Finn shouted back

"You know nothing about me Finn!"

"That's where you're wrong Rachel; you just didn't want to see it! You just didn't want to admit that we were falling for each other. Anything that might scare you or be difficult to deal with you run away from" Finn declared, he hadn't want to yell at Rachel, especially with everything going on, but he would if it meant she would talk to him.

"What? No I don't!" Rachel argued back although not that convincingly.

"_Really_? What about Mike!"

"What about Mike?"

"Rachel it's so obvious to everyone but you that Mike is in love with you! Yet you do nothing about it because you're always so scared" Finn shouted back but instantly regretted it. It wasn't his place to get involved in Rachel and Mike's friendship. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that it wasn't my place..."

"Maybe Mike is the kind of person I should be with" Finn knew Rachel was just doing it to just hurt him but he couldn't help the shocked look that came to his face.

"You don't mean that!"

"Yes I do... I want you to leave" Rachel declared getting up from her seat to open the door.

"Rachel I'm sorry, I want to help you" Finn said slightly begging reaching for Rachel's hands put Rachel just pulled away. He stared straight at Rachel who refused to look at him "Rachel... I love you!"

Rachel instantly turned her head looking straight into Finn's eyes and he at hers but for once he couldn't read what was going on behind them and that scared him.

"Well I don't love you!"

"Rachel..."

"Just leave Finn!" Finn didn't say anything else and just left her office straight out the store. Rachel closed the door and walked over to her couch to lie down, where she sobbed as her heart broke for the next two hours.

XoXoXoXoXoXo

Once Rachel had watched Finn walk out of the door and then cried on her sofa for two hours, she decided she had had enough of the store and thought it was best to just go home. The press had followed her all the way there but she eventually lost them when she got on the subway.

She eventually got home and managed to walk into the apartment, throw her bag on the floor, take off her shoes and fall onto the couch before she burst into tears.

She felt numb inside and didn't know what to do. The whole city now knew about her horrible past, her business was already going down and she had broke it off with the guy she was pretty sure she was in love with.

Rachel had done everything she could to escape her past she had even gone as far as change her last name so nobody would make a connection when she opened the store. She had been running from her past for so long and it had finally caught up with her.

She had been five years old when she first noticed her family was different. Her father would always have strange people coming to the house with bundles of cash and leaving with strange brown bags. Her mother would drink and smoke a lot and was usually passed out by dinner. Rachel learnt from a young age she couldn't depend on them and had to take care of herself and she managed just fine. Then when she was fifteen everything changed. Her father had some of his associates over for what they called business meetings and didn't realise one of them was a undercover cop. When the cops busted into their house her father's associate had assumed her father had set him up so he went for Rachel. Her mother managed to get him off her then handed Rachel some cash and told her to run, which she did all the way to Santana's house. She later found out a massive fight had broke out when her father had resisted arrest and a policeman had been killed. Her mother was arrested for the murder and her father was sent down for the biggest drug sting in ten years. Rachel hasn't seen either of them since that night. The police had eventually found her to ask her some questions but she had not known anything but they wanted to appear tough after one of their own had died so Rachel had spent a month in Juvenile detention for preventing the course of justice. When she had got out her parents had signed over legal rights to Santana's and Brittany's parents and they became her guardians from that day forward.

Rachel was so wrapped up in her thoughts and tears she didn't even hear Santana walk through the door and over to the couch until she was right in front of her.

"I thought you might need a friend" Santana said she lifted Rachel's head off the couch and onto her lap as she sat down and lightly stroked Rachel's hair.

"It's going to be okay Rachel I promise" Santana reassured her

"I don't see how" Rachel replied sounding very defeated as she stared into space. She might have thought breaking up with Finn would end of this but Rachel knew the damage had already been done.

"Have you talked to Finn?"

"Yeah he came to the store... I ended things" Rachel said straight to the point, she knew it would get out anyway.

"What? Rachel why? This isn't his fault!" Santana said, turning her head to look at her broken friend.

"Yes it is and it's my fault for ever getting involved with him" Rachel declared as she got off the couch and made her way to her room.

"Rachel I know this is hard but..." Santana started as she followed Rachel.

"I just want to be left alone!"

XoXoXoXoXoXo

"... And then she kicked me out of her store saying she didn't want to see me again"

Finn was in Puck and Quinn's kitchen telling them about what had happened with Rachel just over an hour ago. He hadn't wanted to be alone so decided he needed some comfort from his friends. He couldn't believe how much had changed in just 24 hours and he needed someone to talk to about it all.

"I'm so sorry Finn... Poor Rachel" Quinn said as she handed him a cup of coffee. "What are you going to do now?"

"I don't know if there is anything I can do" Finn said defeated

"You can't just give up Finn" Puck proclaimed from his seat next to Finn at the breakfast bar.

"You didn't see her face guys. She blames me for everything I don't think there is any going back from that" Finn confessed as he absently stirred his coffee as he couldn't be bothered to drink it.

"Find out who did this to her and make them pay! I can make sure the reading groups come back. We can fix this Finn!" Quinn declared to which Puck nodded in agreement.

"Rachel doesn't want my help" Finn responded sadly

"So what Finn! You love her right?" Quinn asked to which Finn nodded in response "Right then, then it's you who has to fix this for her, she will come back I promise. You too are perfect for each other!"

"How do you know that?" Finn asked hopeful that he wasn't the only one who thought that after just six weeks. He watched as Puck and Quinn exchanged a look then turned back to face him.

"Okay confession time... I had been taking Beth to Rachel's reading groups for a few weeks when I realised she would be perfect for you. She was smart, successful and had more about her than wanting to land on Page Six. So I started dropping hints about you going in the book store so you could meet her. Then when I found out Puck was working with Santana I knew it was fate so I told her about it and she agreed to make sure Rachel was at the party that night so you too could official meet. I even had Puck drop the hint to you about the roof so that you could talk alone and I had Sam look out for her as well in case the club was so busy you wouldn't see her. I swear everything after that was you and Rachel, I just knew you guys would hit it off... are you mad?"

Finn wasn't sure what to say to Quinn's confession. He knew that Quinn had known who Rachel was before he did but he was shocked to find out what part she had played in him meeting Rachel. He remembered all the times she had told him to get Beth a book at the store she had loved and he even remembered Puck reminding him about how nice the view was on the roof, at the time he had thought it was strange but now he understood. But was he mad?

"I'm not mad" Finn finally said to which Quinn let out a sigh of relief "I should call you fate"

Quinn smiled at Finn and reached out to squeeze his hand "We are going to get her back Finn, I promise"


	13. The Post: What's Happened To Rachel?

**New Chapter For You Guys - its not the last I've split them in two :) Hope You Enjoy!**

**Happy Reading **

**Chapter 13**

"Come on ladies! The Super Bowl is in one week away, now is not the time be slacking off" Coach Ryan shouted to the team as they did drills on the field.

The team practiced for another half hour going over the plays before Rex called it a day and they made their way to the locker room to change.

Finn didn't speak at all while he undressed, showered and changed and none of his team mates bothered him either. They knew he wasn't in the mood just like he hadn't been for the last three weeks.

"Hudson my office I want to talk" Rex shouted to Finn just as he was about to leave. He made his way to the coach's office and closed the door behind him.

"Sit down Finn" Rex told Finn. He dropped his bag down and sat down to face his ageing coach.

Rex Ryan had been coach for fifteen years. He had always been fair with Finn but could also be a tough arse when he needed to be and given that the Super Bowl was in a week he had been a bit of a nightmare the last few weeks.

"How are you Finn?" Rex finally asked him as he sat in his office chair.

"Me? Coach I'm fine" Finn answered even though they both knew it wasn't true.

Finn hadn't spoken to Rachel in three weeks and he was missing her every day. He knew from Quinn that Rachel's store had only just started getting back to normal and today would be the first time the children's reading was coming in and thankfully the media had finally left Rachel alone as well. Her life was going back to normal just without Finn in it.

"You know I don't get involved with your guys life but when it's all over the papers it's hard to ignore"

"Really coach it's nothing, it's dying down now" Finn reassured his coach fearing Rex was mad that his team was in the papers for the wrong reason. Rex had never been okay with things like that.

"Have you talked to her?" Rex asked not sounding angry at all.

"No, she wanted her space and I have to respect that" Finn told him the sadness clear in his face.

"Yes you do but you should also show her how much she means to you" Rex advised him. Finn looked up at his coach surprise on his face.

"Are you giving me dating advice coach" Finn said trying to hide his amusement.

"No I'm doing whatever it takes to get my star player back"

"I promise coach I'll be better by next week" Finn said a little desperately he didn't want anyone thinking he wasn't up to the job especially with something as important as the Superbowl.

"I know you will Finn! But just to push the process along I'm going to tell you something"

"What coach?" Finn asked confused

"I made a few calls and I know who it was who told the press about Rachel's family"

XoXoXoXoXoXo

Rachel stared mindlessly at the register as the activity of the store went on around her. Business had begun to pick up and over the last three weeks it had returned to normal. Her adult group had come back last week and today would be the first day the children's reading group was coming back. She was excited and happy things were getting back to normal if only she herself could feel normal. She was missing Finn terribly and all she wanted to do was pick up her phone and talk to him but another part of her stopped herself from doing it because she was still afraid of what could happen.

"Hey cheer up the kids will be here soon" Brittany informed her as she sat down next to her at the register desk.

"I have work to do in the office so you'll have to take them" Rachel replied as she watched the door, she wanted to do it but she knew Quinn and Beth would be coming and she wasn't up for talking to them just yet.

"You can't avoid her forever, she comes in nearly every other day now, she just wants to see that you're okay" Brittany said meaning Quinn, who Rachel knew was reporting back to Finn about what was happening at the store, she knew he felt guilty that her business had gone down because of the news report.

"I am okay"

"Are you trying to convince me or yourself" Brittany quipped eyeing Rachel who was still looking at the door.

"I will be okay" Rachel reworded, she could feel Brittany's eyes on her but she didn't turn to look at her because she knew what she would see, it was the same look that had been in all her friends eyes these last few weeks, worry and pity.

"Rachel maybe if you talked to him-"

"Well I better get on with the work I need to do" Rachel quickly said cutting Brittany off before she rushed to her office and closed the door. Brittany saw why when a few of the children and their parents came through the front door including Quinn and Beth. Beth rushed over excitedly to where Brittany was sitting.

"Hey Miss Brittany is Miss Rachel going to be with us today?" Beth asked as the small group made their way to the children's area.

"Not today I'm afraid Beth she really busy in her office" Brittany answered as she quickly looked at Quinn who could tell she was lying. The children sat around the colourful floor as Brittany and Quinn went to one side of the room.

"How is she?" Quinn asked once there were alone.

"The same really, I can tell she's missing Finn" Brittany answered looking around to make sure none of the other parents where listen after what had happened they couldn't be too careful.

"Well she might have some news coming her way even if she doesn't want to talk about it, Finn just called me, says he knows who printed the story"

"Really who?" Brittany asked shocked, her parents had tried finding out and had had no luck so she was surprised to see they finally had an answer.

"He didn't say, just that he was on his way to speak to them"

"Well whoever they are I wouldn't want to be them right now"

XoXoXoXoXoXo

Finn was sat on his coach silently fuming. He could feel the blind rage inside of him and he felt like he was going to explode. When the two came over he wasn't sure how he would handle it. He heard a knock on his door and got up to answer it. They let them both inside and they followed him into his living room.

"I know it was you!" Finn said staring at both of them in disgust.

"What are talking about?" Carole asked as she looked at Artie in confusion, although Artie seemed to already have guessed.

"I know it was you two who gave the post the story about Rachel's family" Both quickly looked at each other then back at Finn.

"Finn you have to understand. I did what I thought was best. You obviously didn't even know her-" Carole tried to reason

"Don't bother! You two make me sick you tried to ruin Rachel's life!"

"It's not like they printed lies! This is what Rachel's childhood was, don't you think people have the right to know!" Artie finally spoke coming to his own defence which was just making Finn angrier.

"NO! Nobody had the right to know about Rachel's past! And it certainly wasn't up to the two of you to make sure they did" Finn shouted at the pair as he got up off his seat.

"Finn I did this to protect you! You should know what kind of person she is" Carole reasoned getting up to face her son who just moved away from her.

"I know exactly who Rachel is! And guess what mom I still love her"

"Finn she's not right for you!"

"Shut up mom just shut up! You both make me sick what you've done to Rachel is disgusting just like you too are!

"Finn-" Carole pleaded as Artie just sat in silence.

"I want nothing more to do with either of you! You are out of my life forever do you hear me mom I want nothing more to do with you! GET OUT" Finn screamed opening his door wide.

"Finn please" Carole pleaded as Artie and herself moved towards Finn.

"Get out" Finn didn't say it as loud this time but you could see and hear the menace in his words. Neither of them said anything else as they left his apartment.

"Oh Artie and if it isn't already clear you're fired!" Finn said as he slammed the door behind them forever.

XoXoXoXoXoXo

Rachel was still in her office three hours later pretending to do some work. The children's group had been gone for over an hour but Rachel didn't want to face the store yet. People were still giving her odd looks and stares and she was getting tired of it. She had hoped breaking up with Finn would make her life go back to normal but if anything things were worse now because Rachel didn't even have Finn to make her feel better. Rachel was brought out of her thoughts by Brittany opening the door as she knocked to get Rachel's attention.

"Hey Rachel, there is a woman here to see you and she refusing to leave until you talk to her" Brittany informed her, assuming Brittany just meant a pushy customer she nodded her head to say it was okay. Rachel almost choked when she saw Carole walk through the door. Rachel immediately jumped up from her chair in surprise. Carole causally walked in and closed the door behind a confused Brittany.

"I'm sure you're surprised to see me here" Carole mused as she looked around Rachel's office. "May I sit?"

"No you may not" Rachel snipped as she remained standing herself "What do you want?"

"Have you talked to Finn today?" Carole asked leaning against the chair trying not to give too much away.

"No I haven't"

"Ah so I suppose you don't know" Carole mused as the two continued to stare at each other as if in a face off which in some ways Rachel mused they were.

"What? That it was you who gave the post the story about my family" Rachel pointed out trying to keep her face neutral.

"How did you know?"

"I guessed, only you had something to gain from things ending between me and Finn, you don't like me!" Rachel pointed out as she eventually sat down, nodding her head for Carole to do the same."So why you here? Finn hate you now and you want me to fix it"

"Something like that. We are both grown women so we both know this isn't me coming here to grovel at your feet for what I've done; I'm not that kind of person. I thought I was doing what was best for my son. I do however see that maybe I should leave Finn to live his own life even if that means you will be a part of it"

"You don't really know how to apologise do you" Rachel quipped. She was trying so hard to stay calm, she didn't want Carole to see any kind of reaction from Rachel, she wouldn't give her the satisfaction.

"I've never had to, so are you going to go back to my son or not" Carole asked Rachel eyeing her up.

"That's what you were trying to get at?"

"Of course my son obviously loves you no matter what I think so you might as well go back to him" Carole explained to a confused Rachel. She wasn't even sure what was happening. Carole was telling her to go back to Finn even though she still didn't like Rachel. Carole was defiantly one of the most confusing women Rachel had ever met.

"It's a little more complicated than that" Rachel finally said

"It's really not Miss Berry, my son loves you and that should be enough as soppy as it sounds love is always enough" Carole proclaimed as she looked at the photo of Rachel and Finn at the benefit that Rachel had on her desk. Rachel saw something in her eyes she wasn't sure but it looked like it was longing for a life she didn't have.

"It didn't seem like enough for you" Rachel snipped taking the picture off Carole and putting it back on the desk. She didn't owe this woman anything and she certainly didn't need to be nice to her now.

"I love the life I've made for myself that's enough for me"

"How righteous!"

"You don't agree I know and after what I've done I doubt will ever like each other but that doesn't mean you shouldn't be with my son" Carole pointed out as she got up from the chair and grabbed her coat and bag.

"And your hoping if he knows you came to see me it might put you back in favour with him" Rachel quipped getting up as well. She opened the door then turned back to face Carole.

"It might help" Carole said smirking a little. "That's all I came for today so I'll leave now"

"That's fine by me but there is just one last thing" Rachel said smirking back at Carole.

"And what is -" before Carole could finish Rachel slapped her hard across the face leaving a very prominent mark.

"That's for the story" Rachel said as Carole laughed a little.

"Well played"

XoXoXoXoXoXo

"I thought knowing who did this to Rachel would make things better but I just feel worse than before" Finn said sadly.

He was with Sam at Sam and Mercedes house and he had just finished telling Sam about his mom and Artie. He literally had no words left he had no idea what to do or really how he even felt. Should be surprised by it? Should he have no all along? he knew what is mother and Artie were both like but out of loyalty he had never wanted to really see it and now that it was staring him in the face he didn't know how to react.

"I'm so sorry Finn, just so you know I'm going to fire Artie as well"

"You don't have to do that Sam" Finn responded as they both sat on the sofa looking out at the large view from the bay windows.

"Yes I do what he did was wrong I don't want an agent like that" Finn didn't reply to his friends words really just because he didn't have the energy anymore. The last few weeks were beginning to take their toll. "Are you going to tell Rachel?"

"I told Quinn before I got here, she will probably tell her. I didn't think Rachel would talk to me if I tried" Finn eventually responded, he wasn't able to hide his hurt and disappointment at the thought that they women he loved didn't want to talk to him.

"It's going to get better Finn I know it" Sam reassured Finn when he saw his friend's broken expression.

"I don't see how"

"It just is! You have to see the positive; we have the Superbowl next week. We've been working on it for a year focus on that and you'll see how everything else will fall in to place" Finn knew Sam had a point. He had worked too hard to let his personal life effect the biggest game of his career. He needed to give it his all next week and he couldn't do that if he was constantly worrying about everything else.

"You're right it's time to focus on football again!" Sam nodded his head in agreement; he clicked his glass with Finn's bottle in a cheers.

"To the Superbowl"

"To the Superbowl!" Finn responded smiling for the first time at Sam.

"And of course to Rachel who will eventually come to her senses and take you back"

"Of course!"

**Hope You Enjoyed - I know some of you thought Mike was going to be the one who leaked the story but I just couldn't do that to Rachel, I hope your not disappointed. **


	14. ESPN: The Superbowl Ending We All Wanted

**Hey Guys**

**Here it is the final chapter! I've never had such a response before that I've had with Collide and I just want to thank you all from the bottom of my heart. I'm so thankful for all your kind words and encouragement. I'm so glad you've all enjoyed reading this story as much as I have writing it.**

**This chapter is the shortest one in the story but I hope you all think it's a nice ending. Please let me know what you all thought and if you would like to see a sequel as I do have an idea for one.**

**Once again thank you for all the alerts, favorites, follows and reviews I've got for this story, each and every one made me smile. Thank you**

**Happy Reading **

**Chapter 14**

"Hey Rachel you awake?"

"Yeah come in"

Santana walked into Rachel's bedroom to see her friend sat on her bed reading. She walked over and sat down next to her.

Rachel had been in the same place all week, after her conversation with Carole she had taken the weeks off from the shop and hadn't been back yet. She wanted and needed a break from it all for a while until she could get her head straight about everything.

"You coming to watch? Everyone is here" Santana informed her as Rachel closed her book and put it to one side to face her friend.

"I don't think so, I think I'm just going to stay in here" Rachel replied wrapping her quilt around herself. Today was the day of the Superbowl and all of Rachel's and Santana's friends had come round to the small apartment to watch the game together. However Rachel had decided she was just going to spend the day in her bedroom.

"You can't stay in here all day" Santana pointed out, she had not liked Rachel's new attitude and had tried to get her friend to leave the apartment all week with no luck.

"Sure I can I have books and work to do, I'm fine"

"Rachel this is getting ridiculous, you can't stay in here forever just in case you run into Finn!" Santana proclaimed getting up off Rachel's bed. "You clearly still have feelings for him so it's time you do something about it. I mean my god even his devil mother gave her blessing"

"It was hardly her blessing" Rachel said as she looked towards her friend who was walking around her room.

"Not the point Rachel, it's time you stopped being miserable and start being happy again"

"I'm fine Santana!" Rachel declared throwing her covers off herself as if to prove her point.

"Well if your okay why do you still have those out" Santana asked pointing to the comic book and book that were still on stands on her dressing table.

"They mean a lot to me"

"Because Finn still means a lot to you" Santana quipped "Rachel what happened was awful and I know it hurt a lot to have that all brought up again in such a public way but it's time to get over it and forgive Finn so I can have my roommate back"

"It's not that simple Santana"

"Yes it is Rachel it's that simple. You love him he loves you time to be together again because this is just getting pathetic" Santana snapped a little as she sat back down on the bed with Rachel.

"Nice Santana"

"I'm trying to be your friend Rachel I don't understand why you pushing against this so much" Santana questioned "You can no longer can say it's because of his mother so what is the reason!"

"BECAUSE IM SCARED SANTANA" Rachel finally snapped "... I hate being scared... The last time I was scared was when I was with my parents and I hate feeling that way so this is easier"

Santana got up and moved closer to Rachel wrapping her arms around her. She remembered the nights after Rachel got out of Juvenile detention when Santana would hold her friend as she cried. Although the same age Rachel had always seemed like the younger one on nights like that, someone who needed protecting and even now ten years later Santana still felt like she had to whatever she could to protect her friend from the world. "I know how awful it was living like that for so long and I thank god every day for the night you turned up at my house after finally getting away. However you can't let that stop you from living your life the way you deserve to. You are a beautiful, intelligent, caring and passionate women it's time you let the world see that"

"Thank you Santana, it's easier said than done"

"I know that so why not just start with Finn, he's a great guy and you deserve that" Santana confirmed squeezing her friend tightly.

"What about everyone else?" Rachel asked as she still laid her head on Santana's shoulder; she always found comfort in the arms of her friend.

"Screw everyone else Rachel. Finn has proved he doesn't care. It's time you did too" Santana pointed out "It's time to be happy Rachel, really happy not what you've been pretending to be for all these years"

Santana got up off the bed and went towards the door to leave not before she turned back to Rachel. "Rachel I know your scared but sometimes fear is good because it means something might just be worth the risk"

Santana left the room leaving Rachel alone with her thoughts. It was like Santana's words had opened something in Rachel that she hadn't let herself feel before. She knew Santana was right about it all. She loved Finn and she should just pluck up the courage to be with him. She was scared and maybe a part of her always would be but if there was one person who could make her feel safe it was Finn.

Rachel got up from her bed and grabbed her phone. She quickly dialled their number and waited for an answer.

"Hey Mercedes it Rachel I know your probably busy but I really need your help with something"

**XoXoXoXoXoXo**

"Okay boys listen up, this is the biggest game any of you will ever play and I want you to remember that when you go out there today. It will never get better than this so make sure you play as hard as you ever have before and enjoy every second on it... Hand in everyone. Jets on three, one... two...three"

"JETS!" Everyone in the locker room shouted after Coach Ryan had finished his speech. They all started cheering as they made their way out of the locker room.

Finn got up to join his team mates but was quickly pulled back by Coach Ryan who had him follow him to his office. Before Finn even had a chance to ask his coach what was happening Rex spoke first.

"You can thank me after you win the game... You have five minutes" Rex explained as he pushed Finn into his office and then closed the door behind him. Before Finn even had time to process what had happened he saw Rachel standing in front of him for the first time in four weeks. The longest four weeks of Finn's life. He wasn't even sure what to do. He wanted to run up to her and kiss her with all he had in him and tell her how much he loved her and how sorry he was for everything but he stopped himself not sure that was what Rachel was even here for maybe she had found out about his mom and Artie and wanted to scream at him so more.

"Rachel?" Finn finally said almost breathless like he couldn't believe she was in front of him.

"Hi Finn"

"How are you here?" Finn asked as he moved a little closer to her in the small office and was very pleased to see that unlike the last time he had seen her she didn't move away from him.

"Mercedes helped me, she reasoned your coach would be okay with it if it meant it would make you play better knowing I was here" Rachel answered, she sat down on the desk and Finn followed her sitting down next to her.

"She was right, I can't believe your here"

"I really wanted to see you, I have for weeks"

"What stopped you from doing it then?"

"You finding out about my parents was like you being able to see the ugliest version of me and I hated that. I hated that once again my parents had ruined something for me" Rachel confessed tearing up a little at the mention of her parents.

"It never changed anything for me"

"I know that now but when we were in my office I didn't believe you. I just kept thinking you were going to eventually leave me just like they did"

"I would never do that Rachel" Finn quickly replied with as much conviction as he could.

"I know that now" Rachel agreed taking his hand in her own and squeezing it tight.

"What made you change your mind about it all?" Finn asked as he moved closer to her so that there was no longer distance between them on the desk. He wanted to be a close as possible to her after so many weeks apart.

"I don't have to tell you how scared I am Finn, a part of me kept stopping myself because I was scared of what would happen with the press, Tina and especially your mother but now I know sometimes you just have to take a leap of faith to get something wonderful"

"You really believe that" Finn asked not wanting to sound as hopeful as he was just in case Rachel ran again.

"I do now, I admit they may be times when I'm still scared but if you patient will be I'm willing to try and be fearless... If you'll still have me"

Finn jumped off the desk to face Rachel. He put his hands gently on Rachel's cheek and moved as close as he could in his football gear.

"There has never been a question easier to answer Rachel I-"

"Sorry Finn we've got to go if you're not in the field in one minute you can't play" Rex said as he rushed in to the room and to the amusement of Finn and Rachel, with his eyes closed.

"Coming coach" Finn replied still looking straight at Rachel.

"Go on knock em dead, I'll see you after" Rachel smiled at Finn. He just nodded his head and quickly ran out of the room with his coach. Rachel was alone for just a second when Finn came running back in and quickly kissed her on the lips before running back out again.

**XoXoXoXoXoXo**

"AND THAT'S FULL TIME LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! THE JETS HAVE WON THE SUPERBOWL"

Rachel, Mercedes and everyone else in the Skybox cheered and celebrated as did half the people in the stadium and the Jets Players and team on the field. Fireworks were going off; streamers had been set off as well as confetti in Jets colours of green and white. The whole stadium was full of loud and enchanting noise. The whole place was going wild. Rachel and Mercedes repeatedly hugged and cheered with other people as well as each other for another five minutes until everyone in the skybox eventually calmed down and began making their way out.

"Come on Rachel lets go" Mercedes said as she pulled Rachel towards the door with everyone else.

"Where we going?" Rachel asked as they walked towards the stairs as the lift was packed with excited fans from the skyboxes.

"Where do you think? To see our men" Mercedes responded excitedly.

The girls reached the locker room ten minutes later along with all the other wives and girlfriends and a few reporters. Rachel for some reason was a little nervous again around all these people, a few of which she could sense looking at her. However Rachel was trying to push it aside for Finn's sake. This was his moment and she wanted to enjoy it with him. A few minutes later she watched as the team emerged from the locker room and were instantly surrounded by the press. Rachel waited back and watched for Finn. She eventually saw him come out, dressed in his normal clothes looking freshly showered, he was turning his head as if looking for someone and when his eyes landed on hers his eyes instantly light up. He pushed through the crowd heading straight for her. Once close enough to her, Finn dropped his bag and grabbed Rachel into his arms. They were both aware of people watching them and even a few cameras going off but for the first time Rachel didn't care, she only had eyes for Finn.

"You were great Finn, congra-"

"I love you Rachel" Finn declared looking straight into her eyes. Rachel could see all the love he had for her in them and knew the same was mirrored in her own eyes.

"I love you too Finn" Finn closed the distance between them and kissed Rachel passionately on the lips with everything he had in him. He poured everything he had into as did Rachel. It was different this time, the new anything that came there way they would face together. No matter what, Rachel knew she was protected and safe in Finn's arms and that is where she was determined to stay.

**The End**

**I hope you all enjoyed it - Thank you once again for reading **


	15. Author's Note

Thank You to everyone who has reviewed the story since I finished it.

Sorry For any confusion guys if you thought this was a new chapter. It's just a note to say a sequel to Collide is now up. It's called The Absolute Truth- Hope you enjoy :) Summary For The Absolute Truth below

**Perez Hilton:** Has Hudson Played Away? Reports Have Suggested That Not All Is Well In Camp Hudson With a Rumour Finn Has Cheated And You'll Never Guess Who With...Read It All Here. Sequel To Collide, Not a cheating story


End file.
